Innocence
by Dark Rains
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped by a strange winged demon and sold into slavery. Will her new owner abuse her, or will she actually fall in love with her newfound master with white hair? rated for sexual content and possible violence
1. Prologue

My first fanfiction. So please Read and Review I'd like to see how i did

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Prologue

Footsteps rebounded off the alley's walls. Pants of desperation soon followed. The alley was dark and cold like a morgue. Just as silent save for the seemingly one presence. The alley spoke out silently of death and poverty. As unused trash cans stood within the rubbish that should have filled them, the debris flowed around, littering the streets beyond. Cardboard boxes lined the edges of the alley and newspapers fluttered in the cold, autumn winds that gusted through the dark street.

A lonely homeless beggar sat on the corner of the alley and looked at the dark silhouette that was ever so frantic to escape it's pursuer with disinterest and weary annoyance. Who was this rude intruder who dared interrupt his slumber? The dark figure tripped and fell with a cry. The poor were used to seeing the terrors of the night within big thriving metropolises and simply ignored as to not get themselves within complicated ordeals. So the poor old beggar simply shrugged and dismissed the distressed person, then continued to drift to sleep.

The small silhouette suddenly screamed in utmost terror and the old man looked up with an apathetic eye and then jumped back in horror, his mouth agape as he witnessed the sight before him unfold. He struggled to get up, his legs leaden from shock. Tripping several times while on his way to straighten his back and run in the opposite direction as the female voice screamed ever shriller.

Her attacker, total disregard and indifference to the old destitute man, continued to descend upon his target. He swooped down seemingly from nowhere and advanced on the alarmed female. The dark, winged creature folded his wings and dropped bodily on top of her. Knocking the wind out of her, she stared at the wall, her mouth agap. He pressed his full body against hers, reveling in her fright and the smooth curves of her figure and used his weight to his advantage to force her to the ground. Gripping and wrapping her hair in his fist and yanking her head forcefully to the ground. Her neck arched out, reluctantly making her vulnerable. He looked at her with eyes thick with desire and eyed the tender flesh that pulsed rapidly with blood. He licked her neck slowly, agonizingly and sickeningly with his long tongue. Tasting her innocence and taking in the delicious way she had squirmed under his lean finesse.

He covered them both with his vast, black, bat-like wings so that only his gleaming, red eyes could be seen. Even in the dark, the poor victimized girl could tell he was smirking wickedly. Her mouth opened in a silent gaping hole. He took the unintentional invitation and took her mouth, muffling her screams of terror. He slithered his long tongue into her mouth, invading her and running his tongue along her perfectly straight teeth. She tried to bite the intrusive foreign object and he retracted, laughing as he did so. He licked his lips hungrily, thoroughly enjoying her discomfort. She continued to struggle against his sculpted chest, a feeble effort to prevent him from doing anything to her. In the darkness, where they were on his turf, he ripped her clothes with his razor-sharp claws. She lay prone under him in nothing but her undergarments and the remains of her clothes. She gasped in horror and struggled harder in protest. He started to feel a stirring in his lower regions that resulted from her struggles. His grin grew and lowered his head to nip her neck. She gasped and flailed her arms, trying to beat her assailant. He grabbed her slender wrists and forced them to the ground, crossed above her head. He took her body and pressed her flush against him. He continued his sexual assaults, but never going past just teasing. His victim slowly lost consciousness, her eyes rolling into the back of her head and her head limply fell back. She had fainted. He chuckled, stood up slowly and spread his wings wide. It was an oddity: a large, bipedal male demon holding a girl coming up no further than his mid-torso. His face consisted of sharp features, hard yet piercing violet eyes, and long pointed ears. He almost look like an elf, the wings were the only give away he was not. Looking at his prey, he studied her features.

Her flawless skin simply glowed in the feeble street light, making her already perfect skin seem god-like. Her ebony hair draped dramatically over his arms and shone like a midnight blue sky. He ran a hand through it and it slithered between his long, clawed fingers like water and felt just as soft and smooth. Her slender neck broadened to her shoulders and perfect breasts, which were covered only by her white bra, and tapering down to her small waist, eventually sloping elegantly outwards to make room for her child-bearing hips. Her legs, as he gently felt, were smooth, slender and long. Not a flaw was to be found on this beautiful creature.

_The perfect hourglass figure,_ he thought. _She should do well for trading. _ He looked back at her small, delicate face and studied it. _Perfect face too. Flawless, with groomed, arching eyebrows, small nose and full lips.__ She has to be no older than 18. __ I wonder…, _the demon thought. He reached down her body. _Hmmm,__ tight.__ Perfect! She must be a __virgi__n,__ she'll be more of a sale now._ He paused in his thought. _ I wonder how I ever got into this business…, Benji's so sick for making me go after girls like this. __Sorry, girl, got bills to pay and put food on the table._ He felt a pang of guilt and shook his head to rid it of such nonsense. This mighty demon does not feel guilt! Still, his business was a risky one and in some ways demoralizing. He reached to the sky with his wings and squatted to get ready to take off. Taking another guilty glance at the girl and mentally pleading for forgiveness from both his god and her, he pushed off the ground with little effort and lifted higher and higher in the sky. His wings pulsed to her heartbeat unintentionally as he climbed higher into the clouds.

Finally realizing what he was doing, he held his wings for a beat to alter the synchronized rhythm. He shook his head to clear it and stared at her. He looked to her to see if he could will the answer from her unmoving lips. _Why is this one different? I've been able to take virgins from their beds and sell them at prices that make king__s__ stare awestruck at me for my marketing abilities. So why does this girl seem so__ different, even though she had no__t spoken __a word __to me? She even ran like all the others. She screamed and cowered like all the others. _

The demon realized it wasn't the way her body spoke to him… it was her eyes. Those deep molten brown eyes screamed at him. She didn't seem afraid of him. In fact she seemed to defy him, to almost dare him to do something to her. Her mind seemed to fear something else, something far off. Whether her life, maidenhood, or dignity, he didn't know what she feared.

Whatever she feared it seemed like something that she was afraid to loose, and it seemed like it was an object subject to be lost. He did know what she feared was not him and found this attractive and curious. He wished he could delve deeper to find out about this spirited young girl's personality.

He sighed remembering his revolting boss, who took young virgins and drooled over them and god knows what else, would be upset if he did not bring a female to sell in the next SA convention. The SA convention, SA being the acronym for Slaves Association, or for most who know it as the Slaves' Hell, was held every year, auctioning off only the best of girls. The girls, usually virgins, would silently and reluctantly go to their new owners and usually was never heard from again.

The demon looked down regretfully, and then an idea sparked in his head. Even though he still had to give her up, he would at least make sure she went to a good owner and that nothing would happen to her. From then on the demon made a personal vow to the young girl, and hopefully to future girls, to make sure nothing bad happened to them. With that he beat his wings with newfound energy.

So how was it?! Write later! Dark


	2. Chapter 1:unexpected Master

Chapter 1: Unexpected Master

The room was completely dark, save for the few beams of light that happened to peek around the drawn curtains. All was silent and still. All but a rather large lump on the massive, king-sized, four-poster bed. Soft snores leaked from the small entrance to the cave unintentionally created by the deep blood-red comforter, spread elegantly over its dozing master. Birds could be heard twittering outside, prepping for their long excursion to the south before the onslaught of cold, autumn weather. Yet the gargantuan bedroom stayed warm and had a nice, glowing, homey feeling.

Rapping on the door, stirred the slumbering individual for only a second. Just long enough to turn over and wrap their arms around their luxurious pillow and settle down for another few hours. Few moments went by in silence.

Again with the one outside knocked on the door. Once again, the individual just adjusted in the comfortable bed. Another knock, this time insistent and relentless. A few muffled shouts were pushed through the large wooden door.

Finally, a grumble, a shift and the sleeping body slid lazily and limply to the ground and eyed the large door with annoyance. The figure carried its comforter much like a small child would. Wrapped snuggly around its body and creating a hood over its head, minus one of its ears, which perched on top of its head as a white, fluffy triangle, and dragging across the floor. The tall creature shuffled its feet towards the sound of the annoying noise that had interfered with his wonderful dream.

And what a glorious dream it had been. An awesome car race, running from police and pants-ing them along the way. It chuckled at the memory. Then there had been this faceless girl. She was saying something, but it couldn't hear or understand her words. All it knew was that she was the most gorgeous thing on two legs it had ever dreamed of. It looked about its room in loathing, upset about its interrupted dream. Its eyes fell on the bed it had slumbered upon, and sighed disappointedly. Uttering soft curses, it turned its attention to the irritation.

The half-awake being stood for an extra moment, willing its eyes and brain to function better. Finally reaching for the door handle, it turned its head slightly preparing unconsciously for the verbal beating that was waiting on the other side of the door. It opened the door partially and…

"Inuyasha Takashi!!! How many times have I told you! You are to wake before the sun to continue your lessons!" screeched a raspy, aged feminine voice.

"Aw, mother…" The said creature started.

"NOT another word! Your father and to go do something this weekend so we need you awake to help watch the house with your brother! I want you down at the table, dressed, ready for breakfast and your lessons in five minutes! And I mean it this time!!!" his mother shrieked.

"Yes, mother…" Inuyasha replied, rolling his eyes. She continued to rant as she walked away. He added under his breath, "Whatever you say, mother." He poked a clawed, pale hand through his warm shield and scratched the back of his head vigorously, completely messing up his already sloppy hair. Moaning a bit as he did so and mumbling about how good it felt, he made his way to the light switch and flicked it on.

Instantly, the room illuminated and displayed the extravagant paraphernalia strategically placed about his quarters. Expensive chairs and sofas having none of his taste clung to the corners and middle of his room. His large flat-screen television hung on the wall above his eloquent mantle made of white marble. He had argued with his mother about her gaudy taste and wished to at least have everything in silver or white gold. He turned up his nose with great distaste if any other metal entered his realm.

The room suggested rebellion throughout his teenage years. Heavy metal and hard rock bands' posters covered the screaming gold, black and red walls. A few posters of girls and sport cars peeked underneath the rock bands. A few political posters made his point clear as well, he wanted nothing to do with his father who was currently running for senator, but differed in his son's beliefs. It shocked both his mother and father that he wouldn't support him in the upcoming elections, but they brushed it off, muttering that he was going through a phase. He'd simply roll his eyes and exited whatever room they were happened to occupy.

The said eighteen-year-old, named Inuyasha, gave a jaw-breaking yawn and let the comforter drop in a puddle around his ankles. Clad in only his blue striped boxers he went scrounging for some other clothes to wear. Being a teenage boy, his clothes were everywhere, over his trophies, his chairs, his sofas, even a shirt happened to have settled on the television.

Inuyasha was a pretty fine specimen of a male inuyoukai. Wide shoulders, chiseled chest, slender but insanely muscular abdomen, lean yet strong arms, firm buttocks, slim and strong legs. The trophies was the result of his wonderful figure from playing baseball, running cross country, swimming, wrestling, and commencing in other various sports.

His hair was the best around, besides his half-brother, silver like a white blade and smooth as silk. His hair was the envy of many guys and sometimes girls. What were most attractive were his piercing amber eyes. They seemed to go straight through a person's soul and could tell exactly what the person was like. It was often what attracted the women in his life. Unfortunately, he never really held a girl for very long, because most wanted him for his money or for his body or other materialistic reasons. He wouldn't stand for it, so he didn't.

Inuyasha continued to pick his way through his pigsty to find clothes suitable for this "glorious" morning. Sighing, he reached and picked up a blood-red shirt, taking a quick whiff before yanking it over his head, declaring it wear-able. He began to pick his way again stumbling on top of a picture in its frame. He looked at it, shrugged than set it on his nightstand.

It was a picture of his best friend, Miroku and him, smiling and laughing. His ex-girlfriend had taken the picture, but they had broken up when she had decided that being with a hanyou was a mistake and cheated on him with demon. She had it coming, though, when the demon ended up raping her and leaving her ass for another more attractive female demon. She tried to come back but Inuyasha downright refused and left her standing in the street with her mouth hanging to the ground.

The inuyoukai settled for a pair of large, black, baggy pants and put on his large white shoes. He grabbed his pocket belongings and shoved them in his pockets. Reaching for the door, he swung it open and high-tailed it to breakfast. He might hate his lessons, and dislike his step mother, but he sure as hell wasn't going to miss breakfast over a petty argument. His tummy was growling, and he must feed his inner beast.

"Oh, you finally decided to join us from your kingdom, eh, Yash?" drawled his half-brother, Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was the son of another previous marriage. His mother had left him and her husband one morning without a trace. Unlike Inuyasha's mother who had died from cancer.

"Shove it, 'Fluffy'. I was hungry," he retorted. He sat at the long table in the middle of the massive dining room, just as gaudy if not more than Inuyasha's bedroom. Three diamond chandeliers hung from the high ceiling. The other inuyoukai glared at Inuyasha, then smirked.

"Father, guess who was out partying and drinking this past weekend 'til 2 in the morning?" 'Fluffy' inquired his father. The father's eyes widened and swung to his younger son.

"Inuyasha, how many times have I told you, no drinking. You are too young to be drinking. Next thing you know the police will be delivering you to our front door. We can't have that happen with my upcoming election. You know what this means… No concert," scolded the eldest inuyoukai. He shook his head and continued to eat his breakfast.

"Are you fucking serious! Do you know what kind of concert this is?! It'll be the only one to talk about this year! All the best bands are performing!" howled Inuyasha. He folded his arms over his chest to assert his displeasure. Sesshoumaru smirked, thoroughly pleased with himself. Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow and smiled slightly and turned to his father.

"Oh well, It doesn't look like I can use the Porsche to go the concert anyway, seeing as a dent about the size of a light pole was found on its bumper," Inuyasha grinned smugly at Sesshoumaru, who grinded his teeth together.

"WHAT!!!???" screamed his father.

"Oh, I'm sorry father! You didn't know? Yah, Fluffy got a little carried away and backed into a light pole. He was trying so hard to conceal it, but unfortunately failed in his attempts," Inuyasha said wistfully.

The eldest youkai forgot his anger towards his youngest and began venting and ranting on his oldest. Inuyasha smirked and started sneak out while his brother got bashed. His father froze him in his tracks.

"I'm not done with you yet, Inuyasha! I actually have something for you to do, once I finish with Sesshoumaru," his father said pointedly. Inuyasha sighed in defeat, but brightened. Whatever his father had in store surely wouldn't be as bad as what was going to happen to his older brother.

The youngest of the Takashi family slumped not too gracefully into an elegant gold and red chair outside of the dining room. He listened to his father verbally pummel his older brother and enjoyed every minute of it.

Finally all got quiet, and the swinging door to the dining room swung open revealing a very abashed Sesshoumaru. He sent Inuyasha a deathly glare, letting him know that it wasn't over yet. Inuyasha simply smiled, silently indicating he was aware and was waiting for the comeback. This flustered the other young inuyoukai. Sesshoumaru gave a snarl and stalked off to his room.

"Inuyasha! Come in here!" His father yelled from within. Inuyasha winced but sighed knowing it shouldn't be too bad.

10 minutes and a lecture later….

"WHAT! You really can be fucking serious this time! You know exactly how I feel about this!" Inuyasha roared. This was just ludicrous! Just downright wrong!

"I don't want to hear such slander come from your mouth ever again, and you will do it! I need another housemaid. Rose is dependable and does very well at her job no doubt, but there is too much work for her to do it on her own!" The eldest Takashi member yelled back.

"I'm AGAINST slavery, you know this! How contradictory of me would it be to go to that convention?!" Inuyasha retorted. He slammed his fists defiantly against the brochure on the table. Two girls posed in promiscuous positions in a hot tub and "SA Convention" written in exquisite purple letters.

"She's not for slavery; she's for keeping up the household. She should be in particular use for your room!" the father spat back. He slapped down 500 dollars on the table. "You will buy a girl, and I will make sure you do so, because I'm sending Sesshoumaru with you."

"What?!" Inuyasha sputtered.

"He's not to be driving but shall also choose a girl suitable for the work here. Knowing you, you'll choose someone not suited for the job just to spite me," the elder finalized.

"I wish I could just choose a girl just to spite you," Inuyasha muttered under his breath. His father glared disapprovingly at him. The youngest inuyoukai glared stubbornly back. "Fine, I'll go buy this damned girl, but this is not a fair trade in punishment."

"Good, I'm glad you see it my way. I will tell your mother that your lessons are cancelled for today, seeing as you will be running an errand for me. She will not be pleased at all to hear about this, but you will make it up with extra lessons. ," his father nodded and turned around to finish his breakfast.

"What the hell, you are making me take extra lessons on top of this?! This is a load of bull!" Inuyasha sputtered.

"That's what you get for drinking underaged," the father retorted apathetically.

"God, I thought the hangover was punishment enough," Inuyasha muttered barely audible to the eldest ears.

"Please, at least I'm not fining you for your little charade," the father spat back.

His youngest flicked a bird at his back and swaggered out the swinging door, pushing it intentionally harder than it was intended to be pushed and put a fair-sized dent in the wall. He grinned in satisfaction and left the wall for his mother and father to find and left to go grab his car keys from his room.

A few minutes later, the Takashi brothers climbed inside Inuyasha's black sports car. It was sleek and had red dragons streaking along its sides. Many girls had fawned over him because of it. Inuyasha could've cared less for those girls as well as the car he drove. However, he didn't mind having a nice vehicle so he didn't dare utter anything to his father about this little fact. Sesshoumaru snarled at having to lower his standards to get in Inuyasha's vehicle. For Sesshoumaru felt that a Porsche was a much more suited car to a family of wealthy youkais, so getting into Inuyasha's car was absolute torture. Inuyasha sneered back and put the keys in the ignition. The engine roared to life and they sped out of their garage and out onto the streets towards where the SA convention was being held. It was the longest and quietest ride to the convention hall.

They arrived at the convention's assigned parking spaces and looked at the building. To Inuyasha it looked ominous simply because it held within its walls beliefs he was purely against. To Sesshoumaru, it was another lame ride with his little brother because he had gotten into trouble. Both brothers glared at each other over the roof of Inuyasha's car and walked silently, but swiftly in between cars. Both of them had one thing in mind: to get this over with.

They finally found the entrance to the dreadful convention. Both glancing at each other, both shrugging, they continued forward until they came face to face with two glass doors with silver handles. Inuyasha hesitated for beat before pushing the glass door into the convention.


	3. Chapter 2:Savior

Hey guys! I've just been updating like crazy. lol. Hope ya'll have a good time with this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

* * *

Chapter 2: Savior 

It had been two weeks since Kagome had been kidnapped. Two horrible weeks since entering in the slave industry and she hated every minute of it. Benji, the sick pervert of a man, had taken her from her original kidnapper and placed her under his "care".

At first everything seemed okay, until the one who had hunted her down left on another mission to get another poor virgin girl. Benji, as sick as he was, kept his distance for the first day, but always was within her line of sight. He watched her in almost a stalker-ish way, his beady black eyes raking her up and down. It made her sick to her stomach to constantly be under his scrutiny, because, out of the corner of her eye, she could tell his eyes held immense desire for her. She was revolted by this overweight, maggot-like beast with lustful beady eyes. His short stubby legs seemed to have disappeared underneath his wide girth. His thick arms clenched and unclenched at his pants, as if restraining from something that tempted him so greatly. He had made her wear a small black leather mini-skirt and tube top that showed off her flat tummy. She hated her new wardrobe with a fiery passion and hated the way her master looked at her while in them. Unfortunately, Kagome quickly found out what he had withheld in his detestable mind.

Kagome had gotten a glass of water from a cabinet in what was called the kitchen. Though the kitchen was no bigger than a small closet, as was the rest of the house, or what its owner had referred to as a house. It had seemed more like a shack on top of a hill to Kagome. She had started to drink the refreshing glass when the short, perverted man came up behind her and pinned her to the counter. Kagome had gasped and dropped her water, the glass shattering to the floor.

The man, coming up only to her chin, managed to corner Kagome with his sheer size and weight. She struggled with the tiny man, who grabbing her wrists tightly, slung her to the ground with such a force that it made her head bounce on the floor. The taste of copper burst inside her mouth, and she coughed and gagged at the horrid taste. She lifted a hand to her mouth and wiped up something wet. She brought her hand back out and waited for eyes to focus. He had brought up blood.

The said man straddled her waist, bringing Kagome back to reality. She grunted and fought with all her might. However, Benji was too heavy and she couldn't even wiggle an inch to get out of the way of the lusting man. Grabbing her wrists yet again, he pinned her arms to the ground and grinded his clothed crotch against hers. She gasped and encouraged by her fear, Benji began grinding viciously against her. Poor Kagome took it, and felt herself getting weaker. She cried out in anguish and for someone to come and save her from the misery she had to endure. His thick, sausage fingers grasped awkwardly at her breasts, hurting her and leaving large red marks that she knew were going to develop into bruises. Benji grunted in pleasure and grinded harder, further inflicting Kagome's pain. He grabbed her wrists in one hand and lifted up her chest in the other. Thickly, he undid the zipper to her tube top, letting it fall to the ground underneath her and exposing her breasts.

She gasped and looked away in shame, afraid to watch him have his way with her. Kagome felt him pause for an instant then felt him lean forward. He felt like a constrictor squeezing the life out of Kagome with his weight.

Suddenly she became aware that her breasts were sickeningly wet and warm. Benji had taken one of her nipples in her mouth and was fondling it with his tongue, his free hand kneading her other. He felt like he was being sensual, when really he was clearly hurting her. Thinking it sexy, he bit her nipple and squeezed her other tightly. She screamed in utmost pain, tears stinging her eyes. He pulled back, a string of saliva connecting from her breast to his fat lips. Kagome risked a quick glance at her breast and opened up her mouth in shock. Around her nipple was a ring of teeth marks and from the marks, blood started to come up to the surface. She twisted her head to the side again and let the tears fall from her dark eyes. She wasn't about to let this bastard see that she was crying! His fat hand scrubbed down her side, her wincing as he did so, and he came to her skirt.

Kagome, collapsed in defeat and waited to be raped. Benji, drooling hungrily, unzipped her skirt, which for Kagome, seemed like an eternity. She wore no undergarments, because Benji ordered her not to. So he simply threw her skirt over his shoulder, the skirt landing haphazardly behind him somewhere. Kagome squeezed her eyes tight, awaiting for her barrier to be broken. No such pain came, instead the pain of his rough thick fingers pushed into her core. Her core screamed in pain, pulling more tears from her eyes, but Benji didn't care and continued to scrape the inside of her with his fingernails. _Someone PLEASE help me!!_ Her thoughts wailed.

No one came to her aid.

Suddenly the weight lifted off her torso and crotch. Her body taken back by the sudden weightlessness, started hacking and gasping for air. She bent her back forward into the fetal position looking around in a daze to figure out what had happened. Benji had disappeared. She clutched at her beating heart in an attempt to soothe it. Still looking for any sign of Benji, she looked around warily and weakly to locate her clothes, or lack thereof. She found her top underneath her and searched for her bottoms. Finding them over the dilapidated couch beyond the kitchen counter, she slid both on and sat, nervously, on the couch. She didn't dare let her guard down and continued to sit on the edge of the couch, ready to leap up and run away at a moment's notice.

Benji came back in, holding papers in his hand and looking at them with deep concentration. If Kagome hadn't been sexually assaulted by this stout man, she would've laughed and commented on his intelligence. He looked like a pig trying to understand an essay written by a college professor. She stiffened and sucking in air with a hiss. Distracted, Benji glanced at her reaction to him and grinned, his yellow teeth glinting at her.

"Haha! What are you worried about? You're a virgin! I'm not about pop your cherry, stupid bitch!" With that note he slammed the full force of his hand into her cheek, the skin rising and turning a bright angry red color. "You're good money for me, so you are staying until we go to that damned convention! I can't have damaged goods in this market, haha! I'll be the 'effen laughing stock for a year if I bring damaged goods to bid." He spat at the floor next to her feet and her feet scurried out of the way of the wad of saliva coming towards them. She held her stinging cheek and looked up at him like a wounded puppy. She refused to say anything to his pompous fat ass.

"What are you looking at, you worthless whore?!" and he slapped her face again, causing her to blackout. She had slumped against the couch with blood trickling from her mouth.

Kagome grinded her teeth remembering what he had done to her since then. He had continued his abuse until this day when he took her to the dreadful slaves' convention. He had forced her physically and sexually to wear a metallic blue thong that only covered her front privates. The blue thong had two strips of fabric that went up her sides and connected to her top that just covered her breasts and not her back. The one piece continued until it tied around her neck. She felt so helpless and vulnerable, but wouldn't show it to her horrible master. Kami, how she hated him! She had bruises up and down her body, but it was all covered up with make-up. She felt so weak, but stood straight and tall so as to not let this pig have his way.

Her original kidnapper, Drake, was there too. When he had first laid eyes on her that day, she stared defiantly back at him, determined not to back down. He gave her look she didn't quite understand, he looked almost as if he was guilty or as if he pitied her. _Well you were the one that pulled me into this shit in the first place, bastard. _She thought grimly. _I'll be damned if you were to pity me. _She quirked an eyebrow and turned her nose away. For a moment, she thought she heard him chuckle, but couldn't do anything about it because someone in the front was yelling instructions in a megaphone.

"All girls this way please! All girls this way! We have to get you in order! This convention is about to begin and we need all of you ready to be presented to hopefully your new masters!" the person with the megaphone squawked over the girls heads. Kagome looked around at the others. Some of them looked so beaten up she thought they were going to collapse on the spot and felt pity towards those individuals. Others like her stood tall and daring amongst all the bruised and beaten girls and usually stared ahead. They ignored everything around them and refused to do anything else. Then there were the few individuals who looked indifferent or on the verge of heretics. Kagome just shook her head and looked back at the person with the obnoxious megaphone. Oh, how she wanted to take that megaphone and this entire convention and crush it into little pieces. However she gritted her teeth and took this humiliation.

The guy with the megaphone directed every single girl to their assigned position in line and ushered Kagome next to a very nervous looking girl and a very taunt, muscular woman. The poor nervous-wreck reminded her of a Chihuahua, small, shaky and boney. Kagome didn't even want to know the "Amazon Warrior" woman's story. She felt a little pity for the man who actually brought her in.

Kagome looked down and happened to notice shackles in front of every girl on the floor all connected with one chain. She looked at the guy with the megaphone inquisitively. Suddenly the man told her and the rest of the condemned around her to put on the shackles. Her eyes and the eyes of others widened in shock and they all looked to their masters. Some of the masters gave threatening gestures, some simply nodded and others told their slave to just do it for their sake. Benji smirked and made an obscene gesture in her direction that clearly stated, "Do this or I'll mess you up." Drake just watched and, it seemed to Kagome, he seemed to droop with regret. All girls complied.

The shackles were rough and painful. They chaffed Kagome's wrists making them red and raw. The one at the front pulled the rest of the girls to a large door. Almost all the girls hung their heads in shame. Kagome was among the few who held her head high. The guy with the persistent megaphone screeched for them to all follow. The enormous metal door opened with a terrible sound and rocked the whole hallway that the girls were in. Suddenly blinded all the girls stepped out one by one into the "playing area" of a stadium. They all walked in a straight line that spanned the arena. Then, because of lack of room, they started curving around the walls of the stadium until all girls were out on the floor, all single-file and all against the wall. The bidding had begun.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were amongst many that had entered the convention's hallways. Both avoided eye contact and rushed to get inside. Once in the bidding arena, they walked down the stairs onto the floor. They both started looking at each girl and each girl's master. Inuyasha winced as he saw a girl get beaten by her owner for not doing something right. He also felt a twinge of anger. Whose brilliant idea was it to own people?! Paying back debts was one thing, but completely controlling someone's life was at the opposite end of the spectrum to him. He sighed and shook his head while searching. Some were too weak, some he didn't even want to go near… He liked his balls and planned to keep them.

He was absolutely disgusted by the way they had to choose a "slave". He had to go to the girl he was interested in and thoroughly inspect her as if she was a piece of equipment and not a human being. He had to touch her in places he wished he didn't have to. His father had also given him a piece of paper with guidelines: Girl has to be fairly in good shape, her breasts must be proportionate, her rear plump, no STDs, virgin, gorgeous. He snorted at his father's requests with distaste. He'd choose the one he wanted to choose and that was it. He might pay for it later, but whatever.

Kagome's potential masters disappointed and scared her. When her first guy started inspecting her, she just about pummeled him before sensing that this was the bidding process. She grumbled as his hands felt her up and down after consulting with Benji. The worst part of it all, she had to stand still and stony-faced while some guy touches her most intimate of parts. She was hoping to get a really good master, one that would take her away from Benji and his fat lusting hands. Hell, if the guy was a little better than Benji if not the best, she'd gladly accept him.

Some of the guys were so creepy; she hoped that they would just pass right on by like the others. One almost bought her, but didn't have enough money so Benji sent him away. For once Kagome was glad Benji was her current master.

Then out of the blue she spotted silver, she didn't understand why and didn't try to comprehend why she felt drawn and comfortable with that little silver thing that flickered and taunted Kagome's vision. Drake saw this desperation and glanced in the direction her focus was on. He didn't see anything, but hoped the owner of whatever she was currently infatuated with came and took her.

There it was again! That glimmer of silver, that sliver of hope! Kagome tried not to let Benji noticed that something had sparked her interest. Her eyes searched frantically and found it again. A few seconds later it was gone. She slumped in defeat and disappointment. _It's just my luck. I doubt he'll buy me anyways, whoever he was. _

She leaned back and lowered her head and tried not to think of what could happen if she were still with Benji. She didn't notice the silver that had come back into view and was walking towards her. At least not until she felt and saw a white hand with long sharp nails touch her to inspect her body. Her head shot up and came face to face with the silver she had been so infatuated with. Inside she drew back as the wonderful silver turned out to be an inuyoukai.

Inuyasha saw a girl in the corner of his eye. He didn't know why but this female perked his interest and started walking to her. She was slumped against the wall and her head hung down. However she didn't look depressed, she looked… let down. This further grasped his attention and he made a bee-line to inspect her. She jumped when he set his claw on her, wincing as not meaning to frighten her. His hands started to search her, but his eyes never left hers. Hers were a deep brown that made him melt and drip into those pools. They made him lose himself in their orbs until Sesshoumaru brought him back to reality.

"Ahem, are we close to getting done?" Sesshoumaru sighed impatiently. Kagome turned to him and looked at him curiously. She didn't like elder-looking one, but she had realized after a few moments she felt safe with the one who had touched her. He had touched her, yes, but kept his distance when it came to what made her a female. She wanted to walk away with this man. She tried not to look it to Benji, but she glanced up at the younger one with pleading eyes. She sent the same message to Drake, who she had guessed that he was here to help her. Drake saw this and made his way to the trio.

"Hello, sir. May I help you?" Drake inquired Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded, he wanted to help this poor girl.

"Yah, curious, does she have any STDs?" "No" "Is she a virgin?" "Yes" "Has she had any experience as a housemaid?" "Unfortunately, no, but when we were teaching her in the slave trade, she caught on very quickly" Inuyasha glanced at her, the said girl giving him the same silent plea through her eyes. He thought for a moment. She seemed, in every way possible, to be exactly what he was looking for. She also seemed familiar but he couldn't put his clawed finger on where he had seen her. He shrugged and turned to Drake.

"How much is she?" the inuyoukai asked. Kagome thought she had died and gone to heaven. It worked! Sweet chicken, it worked! Bye, bye, Benji, you fat lard! Inside she was doing the mambo. Only a faint smile graced her lips to reveal what was going on inside.

"She is 450 dollars exactly," Drake replied, hoping that this male had enough sense to bring money. Inuyasha pulled out the wad of cash and handed him the amount. Drake walked past Inuyasha and pulled out the key to unlock the shackles.

"Wait! Drake, you idiot! What the hell are you doing?!" yelled the pig in the suit. Benji was furious! He was hoping to keep her; she was a damn good catch!

"This man has enough money, sir. He wants her, so he's going to get her. Don't worry your fat ass about this, I got it all handled," Drake said, smirking like crazy. Benji was fuming and he snapped his clipboard unintentionally, but paid no heed to the splintering wood hitting his face.

"Calm down, boss. I got the money," Drake sighed and walked over quickly to hand the money to the greedy slave owner. That seemed to calm him a bit. Drake resumed freeing Kagome from the shackles and whispered in her ear, "Sorry about all this, I didn't want to do this in the first place." She nodded and showed him silently she forgave him.

Wanting to be out of Benji's sight, she quickly attached herself to Inuyasha's side and they walked briskly toward the exits. She looked back and saw with glee, her old owner give her a gloomy glare. She raised her hand to give him a rude gesture and turned back around with her new masters. She felt safe this time, and Kagome as learned to really trust her instincts.

Within a few moments, the trio walked out into the blinding sun and all blinked as their eyes adjusted to the daylight. She followed the two inuyoukai, a wide grin cracked on her face. She almost felt like skipping! Inuyasha noticed this out of the corner of his eye and gave the corners of his mouth a slight tug upward. He had liberated someone, and felt good about it. Then he looked at her attire and stopped in his tracks, forgetting to warn his new servant of his abrupt stop.

Kagome ran face first into her new master; she bounced back and immediately prepared herself for the blow she thought was going to strike her. The slap never came and she looked up cautiously to find her new master eyeing her unusually. She smiled sheepishly and then straightened her face for her new expression: Interested curiosity.

"Yes…, sir?" Kagome questioned. Inuyasha shook his head not only to clear it but to correct her.

"No, sir, just Yash, k?" Kagome nodded vigorously, thoroughly excited to get out of Benji's clutches. Inuyasha chuckled inside. She was cute!

"Anyway, do want some clothes?" She looked at him questioningly. "Clothes, like something more comfortable? Or something more decent?" Her eyes widened and she looked down, remembering she didn't have much in the clothes department. Her head nodded in relief and Inuyasha smiled.

"I have some extra clothes in my car. They're a little dirty, but they should suffice until we get home," Inuyasha replied. Sesshoumaru had already gotten to the car and was yelling for the other two. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"My older brother, Sesshoumaru. Don't pay any attention to him," She giggled then nodded and followed the youngest of the Takashi brothers to his black car. She raised an eyebrow at the car, clearly impressed and climbed into the back seat, where she found the clothes and put it over her current attire. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru climbed into the car as well and Inuyasha started the engine and drove out of the convention's parking.

"Um…., Yash?" the said dog demon cocked his head to show she had his attention.

"Thank you," Inuyasha smiled and sped through the streets toward home.

* * *

I'm not sure how long it'll be til i update, but hopefully it'll be soon! Keep R&R' ing! thanks! Dark 


	4. Chapter 3: This is your home?

**Hey! Another chappy up! Please R&R! (Really do please, i would like to know if i should continue! ; thanks!) **

* * *

Chapter 3: This is your home?!

Inuyasha drove into his garage and parked the vehicle. He turned to Sesshoumaru to go and tell his father that they got a girl. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at having to do any sort of favor for his undeserving little brother, but complied without a fuss. Once, the elder youkai exited the vehicle, Inuyasha turned around to Kagome. Kagome looked back at him from her seat. Inuyasha studied her for a moment.

She actually looked extremely cute in his athletic clothes. She had found his red high-school T-shirt which was rather large on her small frame and his black sweat pants, which were also hanging off of her.

She continued to stare at him, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't, she began to feel uncomfortable and started feigning interest in other things in the car. Inuyasha took little notice of this, and what notice he did take, he quickly dismissed it.

He always made people feel uncomfortable, because of the way he observed them. So he continued to look at her. He already saw most of her body, due to lack of clothes earlier, but he disregarded that. Sure she had a great figure, but did she have an equally beautiful soul? He tried to penetrate her soul with his eyes; unable to do so, he settled for trying to get to know her with his voice.

"I'm completely sorry, where are my manners? I forgot to ask what your name was," Inuyasha said distantly, he still wanted to observe her. She had jumped from his voice breaking the silence and blushed at him.

"M-my name? Kagome," she stuttered. "Kagome Hiragashi." He nodded slowly and resumed just observing her. She had deep chocolate brown pools for eyes. Kami, he…loved those eyes. Her hair the perfect shade of black that shined blue at a certain angle…

"Mr. Yash…, sir? Could we get out of the vehicle?" she inquired. He shot back to the present and laughed. She sat mesmerized by his laugh. It was a full, harmonic, joyful sound to her ears and she almost purred with pleasure. Still, he could be just charming but be a cruel beast of a master later, so she kept her distance.

"I'm sorry again! You probably would like to take a shower, yes?" She nodded apprehensively. Man, was her new master sure strange. "Alright, then, follow me and don't call Mister or sir." She nodded.

He opened his door, exited, and then closed it. Before she could reach for the door handle he had already opened it and held his hand out for her assistance out of the vehicle. She took it hesitantly and pulled herself up and out of the sleek vehicle. He pushed her door closed and guided her to the door entering his home. She winced and hissed a little as he touched a particularly painful bruise. He stopped and looked at her for a minute, then looked at her arm. Faintly, he began to see something on her slender extremity. He bowed his head towards it and realized she had a bruise; he began to notice other small purple, green and blue spots all over her.

"Shit…what is this, Kagome?" Inuyasha muttered, looking at her, trying to figure out what had happened. Slowly, for she knew it couldn't be helped, tears started to form at the corners of her eyes and sit there, stinging hotly. Inuyasha started to panic; he didn't want her to cry! He only wanted to find out what had happened for her to obtain so many afflictions.

"Hey, stop that, don't cry. I just wanted to…," he was cut off when she threw her arms around his trunk and sobbed uncontrollably into his chest, rubbing her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders delicately and awkwardly. Growing up with a family dominated with males, hugs didn't come and go casually. Actually hugs never came, just feelings of mutual respect. So for Inuyasha this was a new display of affection. He didn't complain, but he just didn't know how to handle it. So he held her until she had calmed down enough to look at him.

"Thank you again, Yash," The said hanyou looked at her bewildered. Then, adding to his bewilderment, she sighed happily and walked in the direction of the door. She had left a very confused Inuyasha, clenching and unclenching his hands, trying to figure out what had just transpired. Shrugging and scratching his head, the dumbfounded hanyou led her inside.

As soon as she stepped through the threshold, she was in awe of everything from the arching ceiling to the marble flooring. She constantly spun in circles in every which way to take in her new scenery. She ooh'ed and aww'ed over everything. The entrance way which connected all of the garages and the front door was covered in Inuyasha's mother's flashy taste. Gold trimmed the brilliant red wall color. To add to it, black marble had been put in for the floors all the way until it reached the kitchen doors. Four expensive glass chandeliers hung suspended from the ceiling, glimmer and shining their faint light on her face.

Picture frames made from gold lined the hallway and she studied them. Most had pictures of three youkai and one human female. She guessed the oldest looking youkai was his father and the human his mother. She already had met the other two in the picture. Several pictures had various other boys and girls in them. One particular face kept appearing all over. He had black hair long enough to put into a short ponytail, wore a lot of deep purple with black and wore a few earrings. She cocked her head inquisitively but shrugged and continued to look about the house.

Inuyasha enjoyed watching her and sat in a convenient spot that enabled him to observe in contentment. She went over to his mother's antiques and poked at them. Inuyasha let out a silent chuckle; she really looked like a kid in a candy store that had just gained access to any candy she wished for. He kept up his observation from the car and watched her.

She seemed like an angel walking in the Garden of Eden, all of her motions where accented with grace. He watched as her full lips opened into a perfect "O" when she found something she was clearly interested in.

He felt an impulsive urge to rush up to her and kiss those heavenly lips. He restrained himself.

_Down boy, she's just your servant not your mistress. _He convinced himself, or so he thought. He didn't know why this girl had so obviously sparked intrigue in him, but he liked it. His thoughts and eyes continued to drift lazily over her. He took in every curve with his amber eyes, his thoughts taking on a more sensual path, he began to think of things that could happen in the future. His face flushed as sensual thoughts flooded his mind's eye. His heart rate increased dramatically and his body temperature rose. He wasn't suffering from any illness, but he did look like he was going to collapse from desire and want. His hands turned clammy and his feet became sweaty. Suddenly, everything felt uncomfortably warm and stuffy.

Kagome's throat tickled a little and she cleared it to get rid of the annoyance. Coming back to reality, he shook his head and noticed she had flopped down on the elegant couch and was now waiting for him to say something.

Inuyasha got up from his little place of observation in the corner and asked if she wanted her shower now. She nodded in disbelief. This was way too much for her to take it, but she took it in gratefully and followed him as he led her upstairs. Little did she know that she had followed him to his room. He opened the door and heard her gasp behind him. He furrowed his eyebrows and turned to see what was wrong. She wasn't even paying attention to him, but instead looked about his dwellings.

"This is your room, isn't it?" She asked, already knowing the answer. He nodded. She looked at the posters littering his walls with newfound curiosity. She giggled knowingly when she came upon all the clothes. Inuyasha gasped inwardly, and ran about his room to pick up a little. She smiled sweetly and continued to explore his domain. It was true she was a closet rock fan, but she didn't have a clue as to who these bands were.

She stayed on a few posters, interested in their flashy "glamour" pictures. She really wanted to ask to listen to some of these bands, since they were so new to her. However, she didn't ask Inuyasha, as he was occupied with picking up his things about his room, but just continued to search. She finally turned around expectantly; simultaneously he had just gotten finished picking up his stuff.

"Um, since you don't have any of your own clothes right now, would you be okay with some of mine?" She giggled and nodded in affirmation. He went to his closet and found the smallest clothes he owned and gave her a pair of his boxers.

"Unfortunately I don't own bras of my own, so you think you can do without one until my mother takes you shopping?" She nodded again. He grabbed a towel and washcloth for her and directed her gently to his bathroom. She gasped at its extravagant design and at the sight of a bath tub that had "take a nice long bath in me" written all over it. She squealed with excitement and closed the door. Inuyasha smiled and left to wait for her and play videogames on his television. Time for some mummy-blasting fun while he waits.

Thirty minutes and several levels later, Inuyasha got up to check on Kagome. She had been in there for a long time and he wanted to make sure the girl hadn't drowned herself. He knocked on the door, and no answer graced his ears. He tried two more times before getting worried. Had she really drowned herself? He tried once more, and then made a final decision. He was going in.

He burst open the door and was ready to give CPR. Unfortunately for him, Kagome was fine. Her eyes widened, and her mouth opened to prep for a scream, but Inuyasha, with the speed of lightening, rushed to her and covered her mouth. Her screams were smothered by his hand. She kicked and screamed into his hand, water sloshing everywhere.

"Shhhhhhhhhh," he hushed softly into her ear, and bit by bit she calmed down until all he could her was her rapidly beating heart. He had her pulled out of the tub a little, but refused to look down at her. If he did he might just see something that would send him over the edge and do something they would both regret. Just holding her naked form was doing wicked things to him. His body reveled secretly at the feel of her soft, flawless skin. He sniffed lightly and realized it wasn't one-sided. Her body betrayed her interest in him. He started to feel his member harden, but tried to will it to stop. He knew it was a lost cause and would have to deal with it later. Such as when Kagome was long fast asleep later. He took his hand off of her mouth. She spun around in the tub, careful not to expose herself and started yelling…

"What the hell are you doing?! I'm taking a bath, not diving for buried treasure in the deep!" Kagome screeched. He covered his eyes and felt his way back to the door. "Get out! Now!"

"I'm so deeply sorry, please accept my apologies. You were in there for a long while and I went and checked on you. You didn't answer when I knocked so I came in hurriedly in case if I could do anything," Inuyasha explained, falling over random obstacles in the bathroom floor. Kagome didn't say anything else as he walked the rest of the way out of the bathroom and closed the door. She merely sat back and lost herself in her world of thoughts. Why had this aroused her so? Why this when Benji could not? She slumped lazily back down the back of the tub and thought.

Ten minutes later, Kagome emerged from the enormous bathroom, clean and wearing his clothes.

Since it was dark and there was no time to go to the store, Inuyasha had decided that she could use his boxers as pajama bottoms, and his shirt to sleep in. Moreover, until they cleaned out the other guest bedroom, Inuyasha had offered up his room for her to stay in their small, 5-minute, family meeting. His parents were a little leery about it at first, but he promised he would sleep on his couch and they relax a little. She hadn't met his parents yet, but they were planning on meeting and getting to know each other at afternoon tea.

Inuyasha looked at her and performed the ever infamous double take. Now that the water and soap had scrubbed away all makeup, bruises of every size were plainly visible and laid out under his scrutiny. He leaped up to her side at once and looked at her arms with deepest concern. He used the lightest of touches to indicate if she was alright or if she wanted assistance with them. She blushed at his willingness to help, but informed him she was fine and they just needed to heal.

"Are you sure, could I just do something to help?" Inuyasha asked, feeling rather helpless.

"No I'm fine, thank you." He persisted until she cried out in frustration at his attempts and gave up. He went and got some medical supplies from the kitchen downstairs. Instantly, he started to try his hand at healing, being very clumsy about it, but for Kagome it was the thought that mattered.

Once he was done, she literally looked like a mummy, giggled, then called for him to undress some of her wounds so she could actually walk to the bed. He removed some and gently guided, careful not to touch her bruises, her to his bed.

She looked at it for a second, scared that she might be sleeping in the same bed with him, but as he made arrangements for himself to sleep on his couch a few feet away, she relaxed and slid underneath his blood-red comforter and sheets. She nudged and snuggled her face into one of his pillows, coincidentally his favorite pillow, and feel asleep as soon as she was comfortable.

Inuyasha had just gotten finished with making some of the last touches on his make-shift bed on the couch and noticed she was asleep. He sighed, bringing relief that she had grown so comfortable with him. He drug himself to the foot of her bed, sat cross-legged, and watched her sleep.

_She sleeps so peacefully. _He thought quietly to himself. _I'll never let another bring harm to her again. _He made this promise to himself and decided to keep it. He watched her for a moment or two, his thoughts drifting again. She was in his bed, sleeping in his sheets, laying her head against his favorite pillow. He began to think of her and wondered what she would be like with him in her. He wondered what she would be like and look like with his pup in her. He rose to his hunches and leaned over her, his hands on either side of her face, his legs straddling her small curled up ones. She was in a fetal position and he didn't mind. He just wanted to look and think about her.

She let out a long breath, and turned over in her sleep, knocking him out of his trance. He lowered his head until her breath mingled with his. He looked at her face, studied and memorizing every slope, curve, loop of it. He brought up a long slender finger and pushed some hair that was in her face and stopped mid-motion. He took that portion of hair and brought it to his face. Gods she smelled even better when she smelled like him! He ran his finger down the rest of the length of hair and let it fall back into place amongst the rest of her hair. He started to gently trace small circles and loops on her face. She moaned a little and turned her head towards the finger. He froze for that one moment, thinking she might be awake, and relaxed his tensed muscles when he realized she wasn't. He leaned further down and caressed his lips on her cheek. Soft feather-like touches that didn't seem to be there at all. The fine hair that sat on her cheek raised a little to greet him after he continued his ministrations.

Suddenly, a spike went up in her scent, which made Inuyasha's canine nose go insane for. She groaned in her sleep and he felt his member tighten with envy, wanting her as much as he did. He then realized he had to get out of there, lest he should do something he would regret later. Though when he turned his attention back to her, he couldn't think of a single thing that he would regret with her.

However, he still had to get out of the situation before it progressed, so leaping deftly from the bed and landing on the couch, he snuggled down and covered himself with the thick blanket. He began the long process of relieving his jealous, throbbing attachment. His fingers stroked his length fast and rough, causing him to wince sometimes, but never really hurting himself. All the while, he thought of the faceless woman, shivering with great ecstasy as visions of her body filled his mind. He still wasn't sure who this body belonged to, if it belonged to anyone.

Finally relieving himself, he sighed and lay back in his make-shift bed and stared at the ceiling. He could hear Kagome's soft breathing and steadily beating heart from across the room. His thoughts turned to her.

What if she was the faceless woman? What if she was this anonymous goddess that had filled most of his fantasies with desire? He brushed it off saving these insights for later. Slowly, his eyes closed and he drifted in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Thanks! R&R please!!!! Dark**


	5. Chapter 4: Enter the hentai!

**Thanks guys for the reviews! I'll continue this story. I'm still developing the characters and the storyline. I'm thinking about adding a few of the antagonistic(sp?) characters into this story as well. Thanks so much and happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Enter the hentai! 

Purple flying elephants floated around and grabbed all of Kagome's peanuts. Desperately, she cried out in protest and tried taking them back from the wretched winged beasts.

"Give me my delicious peanuts, foo!" She yelled. They laughed and slowly their appearances warped. Kagome stared dumbfounded and in horror as the elephants slowly changed to weasels and began stealing her favorite monkey baseball cards. She gasped as a green weasel took her Charlie Chimp card. That card was so hard to find! Damn that weasel!

As she reached to take back the precious card the green weasel and the others surrounding her suddenly turned into pink snakes, and she pulled her hand back. The snakes began to try to creep towards her. She tried to run away, but suddenly her arms and legs became like lead and realized she couldn't get away. She waited for the snakes' fangs to drive into her, severing her veins and critical arteries.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome sat up in her extremely comfy bed and woke in a cold sweat. She sat gasping for a minute, trying to regulate her breathing. She placed a hand on her face and sighed. What a weird nightmare. She raised her other hand up to her face and started to rub her face lethargically.

"W-wh-whaaaaaaat was that?" a voice yawned beside her. She screamed again and knocked whoever had spoken to her square in the face. The face grunted in pain and the person held their throbbing nose.

Then it hit Kagome full force. She remembered everything, from Benji to the convention to the silver to Inuyasha. She remembered that she had lain in his bed. She then looked at who she had struck. She saw none other than the hanyou himself.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Yash!" Kagome reached out to see what she could do, he grunted and held up his hand to stop her and walked to his bathroom, shutting the door. From outside she heard a terrible shout from within.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" he came back out, seemingly fine and wincing only a little bit. Kagome smiled sheepishly up at him, peering up through her eyelashes. Inuyasha had to admit, she was adorable, but didn't tell her this.

"Shit, Kagome. I know I might be a pain, but do you have to take my nose out in order for me to get it?" He questioned her playfully. Her face contorted until it rested upon a puppy-dog pout. Inuyasha almost died laughing inside, but refused to show any emotion. Instead he tried for the angry glare, trying so desperately to keep his face straight. The effects were instantaneous.

Kagome seriously thought she _had_ really hurt him and that he was genuinely mad. She dropped the act and hung her head, her hair shielding her face from the outside world. Inuyasha allowed one emotion to slide on his face: confusion. Why had she suddenly grown quiet? Then, the smell of salt hit him. Crap…she was crying!

"Kagome! Please stop crying, I'm not really hurt I just was playing with you. You know, kidding! See! I'm fine" He proved his words by hitting his nose and doing a few back-flips around his room. He returned to her side to wait for a reaction. She still hung her head and the salty smell still remained. He reached out to touch her shoulder, when his vision took a blur scene and then stopped at the high ceiling. What the hell had just happened?

There was a slight pressure on his abdomen and he looked down his body to find a crazy-haired Kagome, who was looking equally crazed, there with her arms wrapped firmly around his waist. The small girl had tackled him! She had actually tackled him! Out of the blue, he laughed… and couldn't stop. He was just so tickled that when she shoved him playfully, he laughed all the harder.

He sat up, crossed his legs and shoved his hands in his lap after Kagome released him. He turned stony-faced and got up. Kagome looked up in question, and he shrugged in reply, reaching down and grabbing her waist to hoist her up onto her feet. She blushed and hid it from him by turning her back to him so she could make the bed. He stopped her mid-motion and shook his head.

"Until we figure out what you are to be working on, Rose will fix this still," Inuyasha said flatly. She muttered her understanding shyly and looked up at him expectantly. He blinked back at her.

"What?" Her response came from the rumbling in her belly. He gave her hair a playful ruffle and took a side-glance at the door. It was too early to eat breakfast, Rose wasn't even up, but it was too late to go back to bed. Neither of them were particularly tired. Simultaneously, they had the same idea and smirked at each other.

"Hungry?" "Yaaaaaah" "Shh, let's go" they quietly and quickly made their way through the silent house. Careful not to step on a creaky board, Inuyasha led the way to their destination: the kitchen. Sneaking past both his parents' room and his brother's room, they successfully entered the kitchen. The kitchen looked amazing in the morning light, right where the sun just peaked at them through the windows. They grinned triumphantly at each other.

"I'm not as good of a cook as Rose, but I she taught me a few things when I was little, because I would wake early and hungry," Inuyasha said to Kagome, who took in the information intently. He walked slowly to the door, as if walking quickly would break the magic of their mischief. He gently cracked open the gargantuan, stainless-steel fridge and looked for something to eat. Satisfied, he grabbed milk, a couple of eggs and a couple of slices of cheese.

Kagome, feeling useless in this matter, sat at the huge kitchen table made of oak and stained to give it a shiny, sleek look. She watched as his hands swiftly made two omelets for them to eat. Nothing was said between them, other than if she wanted anything extra on hers, which she declined. She preferred just an ordinary omelet. Nothing was needed to be said between them, they sat in comfortable silence.

Cracking the silence violently, a ring tone began to scream at the both of them, cause each to jump in unison. Inuyasha grumbled and looked at his pocket on his pajamas for a second.

"Damn Miroku, I swear he's way to hyper in the mornings. Whatever he has, I wish he'd give me some," Inuyasha muttered almost inaudibly. He fished his sleek red and black phone from his pocket and flipped the device open.

"What the hell, man!? You know some people sleep around here!" Inuyasha 'formally' greeted his childhood friend. A bunch of noise came from the other side of the phone, or at least to Kagome it was a bunch of noise. Obviously to Inuyasha it was clearly coherent as he answered the next few questions with yes's, no's, maybe's and I don't know's .

"Hey look, Miroku, we just got a new 'servant' and we gotta take her shoppin' to get her some necessities. Do yah wanna come and meet up with us?" More noise. "Awesome, see yah at twelve. Yah, alright, man. Bye. "

Inuyasha closed the phone and sighed. He noticed her watching him and explained.

"Miroku, a close friend of mine, wants to join us. Are you cool with that?" Inuyasha asked. She nodded and beamed at him.

"I like to meet new people, so I don't mind if he comes along," She replied brightly. He shook his head.

"Whatever. You won't be saying that when his hand appears on your butt," Inuyasha accused pointedly. She pouted and she turned up her nose. The half-demon shook his head and returned to the task at hand: food.

Five minutes later they sat down with a glass of milk and pieces of omelet hanging off of their lips. They started to pester each other, looking like newly-weds, when their bliss was interrupted.

"Oh god, what are you two doing up this early," said an envious voice. The owner of the voice turned out to be the older of the two brothers, Sesshoumaru. "And do you mind me asking, what the hell are you two doing?"

"Well, we were having a wonderful, peaceful breakfast until your High and Mighty Fatness tromped in, ruining a perfectly good meal. Man, 'Fluffy' you really know how to ruin a mood, dontcha?" Inuyasha teased, annoyed with his brother.

"What's to ruin? Your sucky cooking ruins everything as it is," Sess retorted, sneering as he did so. Inuyasha simply shrugged and flatly ignored the blow to his culinary skills. This made the older inuyoukai frustrated that the comment hadn't fazed him at all. He tried a different approach.

"That and you bring this skanky whore to the table. Didn't _your_ mother ever teach you to wash your hands before you eat?" Sesshoumaru said smugly, knowing Inuyasha wouldn't stand for two blows to his 'servant' and least of all his biological mother. Inuyasha thought differently this time. He smirked and searched his pocket for something. Pulling it out, he flicked it at Sesshoumaru, who in turn caught the small silver object.

"There's a quarter, it's to get started on tonight's selection of women. I hear the girls who live down the street will take anyone," Inuyasha said, smirking. Sesshoumaru fumed and turned tail, completely forgetting his appetite and stormed out of the kitchen. He banged the door open and a few other bangs indicated he had gone to his room.

"'effen dramatic emo," Inuyasha muttered. He turned back to his food and looked up at a stunned Kagome. She clearly had never been raised in a house full of males. He laughed and reassured her it was a sarcastic joke and Sesshoumaru was probably just concocting another 'witty' comment to sneak on him unawares. She looked relieved, but still held a bewildered expression. It wasn't just her master that was strange; it was his whole freakin' family!

Sitting down on Inuyasha's bed, Kagome waited for him to come out of the bathroom. She sat comfortably in his black, baggy shorts (which came mid-calf for her), a small wife-beater he happened to scrounge from his abyss of clothes, a gray hoodie (which she had promptly shrugged on seen as how cold it had been all morning), and a red hat that she wore a little to the side with her hair down. To top it all off, he couldn't let her wear his shoes because his were way to big, so he disappeared out of the room for a couple of minutes and came back with a pair of red pumas. He explained they belonged to his mother and not to inflict damage on them, lest they should make his step-mother angry.

Inuyasha looked at his reflection in the mirror, grabbed a comb in a nearby drawer and combed out the tangles in his long silver hair. Today's special consisted of a black t-shirt with The Offspring written in red letters across his chest, khaki-colored shorts and red shoes. He grabbed a red hoodie and exited the bathroom. He looked at the girl sitting on his bed. Even though she was in frumpy clothes, that didn't change the fact that she was so damn hot!

He studied the way she fitted into his clothes and liked it. She actually looked sexy in them and imagined other things besides his clothes that she would look sexy in. He started to feel that same old stirring in his nether region. With that he quickly shook his head and strode to her. She turned her attention away from a poster she had been staring at and smiled eagerly up at him.

"You ready?" She nodded happily, her eyes squinting as she smiled and they left his room and made their way to the garage.

Kagome looked at the inuyoukai in front of her. He was a bit strange, but that's what intrigued her. She watched his stride and how he held himself. She giggled inside when she realized how big his male ego really was; it seemed to consume him, but left his head held high. She kept watching the way he walked as they went down the stairs and turned a few corners to get to his garage. Her eyes lowered a bit further. Damn, his butt was perfect! It didn't sway like a girl's, but had that male swagger to it. Her hand shot out impulsively to pinch it, wanted to test how firm it was, but she retracted her hand.

Inuyasha sensed movement from behind him other than her walking and turned to look at her. She looked at him innocently as if she had not been about to touch his rear. He shrugged and they entered his garage and went to his car. He unlocked it and the both climbed in the convertible.

As soon as they sat down in the seats, Inuyasha noticed a change in the scents around him. An addictive, pleasing aroma entered his nostrils. He didn't know what it was but his nose begged for more. It was not disappointed when another wave of the same fragrance invaded his sensitive nose. He started sniffing around as inconspicuously as possible to find this maddening and luscious aura. It tracked back to Kagome. She cast a side-long glance at him and found him staring.

"What?" she asked. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

She had suddenly gotten aroused and it sent Inuyasha not only scrambling to find the answer to his question why but also had him on his knees begging for more. He shivered involuntarily as a familiar feeling started rising in between his legs. He willed it down and kept his focus strictly on the road ahead of him. What he couldn't get rid of was how exquisite her scent was and how it made him become this crazed creature inside. Poor Kagome had no idea about his struggle within.

They arrived at the largest mall Kagome had ever laid her eyes upon (which was saying something seeing as Kagome was almost a shopaholic). The two walked through the double glass doors and came up to a directory in the hallway.

"Well, we're going to be here for a while and I have the money so where do you want to go?" Inuyasha asked. The question wasn't where did she wanted to go, the question should have been when was she going to go. She wanted to visit every store. Unfortunately, Inuyasha, being a guy and having the attention span of a five year old, couldn't take being in a store for too long. Therefore, Kagome took as little time as possible to look and buy her clothes. Which was hard, because she wished she could've stayed for a week there. There were so many clothes to see and so little time to see them.

Finally about noon-ish, Inuyasha announced his feet were uncomfortable and wished to rest at the place they were to meet up with Miroku. Kagome, somewhat satisfied with the amount of apparel she had acquired, agreed.

They found a place in the middle of the mall that Inuyasha and his friend, Miroku, had agreed to meet. The two tired teenagers gave their feet and wallets a rest. Leaning back into the bench, Inuyasha started to take, what it seemed to be, a nap. Kagome pulled out a book she had borrowed from the Takashi's study and began to read. It was starting to be a wonderful story about a girl that had been murdered and Sherlock Holmes was trying to find out who did her in. She glued her eyes to the letters and words of the book and continued from where she left off.

Then from around the corner, the young man from the picture frames at the Takashi entrance hall came briskly walking toward the pair. Inuyasha sensing him with his nose, rose from his resting place to greet him. Kagome pried her eyes away from another one of Holmes's incredible deductions and looked around the hanyou.

"Hey, man, what's up?" the two males asked one another, each in turn stating nothing much had happened and began to talk about what guys talk about. Kagome listened in a little then pulled her head out of the conversation. It had started to take a weird, perverted path and the female of the group did not wish to hear of it. Miroku finally noticed her and swung around Inuyasha, leaving him mid-sentence, to go meet Kagome.

The slick-looking teenager stuck out his hand for her to shake and introduced himself as Miroku. Kagome eyed him warily and stood up to shake his hand. He was a good-looking male. Lean and strong, his body seemed to say sexy. The little black ponytail at the nape of his neck and the piercings in his ear further promoted this thought. He had deep dark eyes and hair almost as black as hers. He wore a very athletic attire today, gym shorts and a work-out hoodie with running shoes. The look didn't do him justice, but Kagome figured he had just gotten finished exercising. She therefore disregarded his apparel.

"What is your name, lovely maiden?" he inquired innocently. She was about to answer when she felt something on her back-end. She twisted her head and found a hand on it. Angrily, she traced that hand back to an arm and from that arm was a body: Miroku. Infuriated, eye-twitching and all, she slammed her fist into his cheek. Miroku went soaring ten-feet away and laid still for a few minutes. Kagome stood like the devil herself, eyes blazing (and twitching) and a tick had started to develop in her cheek.

"Don't you ever touch me like that again…," Kagome said threateningly.

"Yes, m-ma'am,"Miroku squeezed out weakly. Inuyasha chuckled quietly and gave Kagome a knowing glance. It said, "I told you so." She responded by sticking out her tongue in a very mature manner. The youkai shook his head and went to go help his obliterated friend.

"Well, now that you've met each other, let's go eat! I'm starving!" Inuyasha merrily suggested. He added in a whisper to Kagome, " Don't worry he does this to all the females, but you haven't met Sango yet. She'll snap him in line." Kagome lifted a quizzical eye brow and shrugged following the two shoving males to the food court. She sweat-dropped. _Good grief, what have I gotten myself into?_ She though in dismay.

The entered the massive food court and all sorts of mouth-watering aromas invaded their noses. None of the trio could decide where to go eat. So they split up to their individual preferences. Inuyasha handed money to Kagome and found Miroku looking at him, his eyes pleading. He slapped his friend in the back of the head and told him he had enough of his own money. Miroku smiled disdainfully and snuck off to find his own food.

They met each other with their preferred food at the center of the noisy food court. Children ran past them, screaming and laughing. Inuyasha kept wincing whenever a high-pitched squeal dashed behind him, clearing hurting his sensitive ears. Kagome sweat-dropped and smiled nervously, feeling the tension rise between the dog-demon and the children. Miroku felt it too, but only ate his food solemnly.

Just as Kagome was about to start up something to ease the tension, a particular ear-splitting squeal ran beside the table. Inuyasha growled in defeat, grabbing the poor demon-child by its bushy tail and began yelling.

"Why can't you kids leave me be?! Always squealing, squawking, screeching, you know people do have sensitive ears in this world!" Inuyasha bellowed at the kid.

"Meanie!" The little kitsune yelled and gave Inuyasha something. Inuyasha looked at it curiously and sniffed it. Suddenly it grew and his hands went to the table. It was a charm! Inuyasha tried all his might to lift the object from his fingers, but couldn't.

The little fox demon disappeared in a puff of little blue flames. The trio looked around their table curiously, trying to find the kitsune. Inuyasha saw a shadow drop over him and the table before him. He turned around to face, what seemed to be, a giant bubble with eyes and small limbs. Inuyasha's expression dropped to angry disbelief.

"You have got to be kidding me," Inuyasha angrily muttered. He tried to swat at the bubble but to no avail, his hands were still occupied.

"You dared insult a great fox-demon?! Now you shall face my wrath! Maaargh!!" the bubble squeaked and began nibbling on Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha closed his eyes and a vein started pulsing on his temple. The bubble looked at him confused and then took the charm off of his hands.

"Now fight me…ahhhhhhhhhh!" the bubble wailed. Inuyasha, now free, had begun to pummel the poor bubble.

While this all transpired, Kagome and Miroku sat just watching. Well, more like Kagome was trying to get a noodle to her mouth, but kept getting distracted and Miroku would glance over ever so once in a while whenever Inuyasha accidently nudged his elbow. Otherwise, Miroku ignored the incident.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?! That's that kid you started to yell at! Stop it!" Inuyasha dismissed her feeble attempts to subdue the hanyou, who was still pounding the kitsune into the ground. Finally, Kagome got fed up and walked over to the two bickering demons. She whawped the oldest on the head and took the little fox-demon in her arms. He had changed back due to his injuries. She sat back down and began to apply first aid to the growing bumps on his head.

"You should know better than to pick on someone smaller than you, Inuyasha! He's just a kid!" Kagome scolded. Inuyasha glared at the kitsune, who in turn stuck out his tongue while Kagome wasn't watching. This just made the half-demon angrier. However, he kept his distance, knowing that Kagome would do him in if he were to touch the kid. He stuck out his tongue instead, the kid returning the action.

"What's your name, kid? Where's your mom?" Kagome asked, realizing he had not seen a woman coming to get the child.

"I'm not a kid, lady, I'm eight years old. Old enough to take care of myself. And the name's Shippo," the kitsune grinned toothily.

"Haha, okay, Shippo! Now where's your mom?" She questioned again. Shippo looked distantly to the side, making Kagome's eyebrows furrow in concern.

''Well both my parents murdered by two brothers that belonged to the same gang. So my mommy's in heaven!" Shippo brightened. Kagome gasped and hugged the fox-child.

"Oh my goodness you poor guy! You should come with us, Inuyasha has taken good care of me and I'm sure he would be delighted to have you with us!" Kagome mushed to the kitsune.

"He will what? I'll do what?!" Inuyasha sputtered at her. He started to get angry.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha? I thought you would like to have a young kid in the house. Unless…," Kagome put on her puppy-dog pout face. Inuyasha gave in and allowed the dark-haired girl that made his heart raced take the irritating kid with her. He grumbled about it for the rest of lunch. Miroku still sat in silence, eating his lunch delicately.

"Miroku, cut the act!" Inuyasha knocked the said teen in the head. The teen swayed on his chair and started coughing, a piece of noodle gagging him. Inuyasha thumped him on the back a few times and Miroku's throat cleared.

"Jeez, man. You trying to kill me or something?" Miroku asked incredulously.

"Nah, dude. Just cut that crap out!" Inuyasha snapped back at him. The two started to bicker until another voice interrupted them.

"Are you two fighting again?" The group turned around to see who the owner of the voice was and...

* * *

**haha! cliffy! Please R&R! Thanks a bunch! -Dark**


	6. Chapter 5: Say What?

Hey! Sorry I didn't update like i normally do. I got kinda sick, had a writer's block, and then decided to write another story on top of this one. So hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Say What? 

The group turned towards the speaker. Inuyasha visibly groaned and hid his face in his hands. The owner was none other than his "stalker", Kikyo. Kikyo and Inuyasha had dated a while ago; that was until Kikyo struck a possessive streak. She took complete control of his life. He couldn't talk, hang, eat, or even sleep without her permission.

Inuyasha had gone along with this impulsive obsessiveness for about a week. Finally he got fed up and dumped her. She had continued claiming him as her own, sending away potential relationships. Frustrated as hell, he went to court and had a restraining order place on her. She wasn't allowed to come within a 20 foot radius of him. She was pissed about it, but complied reluctantly.

Inuyasha eyed her steadily approaching figure. After pulling out a measuring tape multiple times, he had memorized where 20 feet was exactly from any location from him. She was at 25 and two more steps she would right on 20. She stopped just short of the mark with one step. Inuyasha squinted his eyes in suspicion at the girl with luscious curves, but with horrible dating skills.

"What do you want, Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked coolly. She quirked a finely groomed eyebrow at him and laughed. It was a rough horrible laugh that told of a few years of smoking. She had started smoking underage at 15. Standing at 19, she had been a chain-smoker for 4 years and it had started to show. She looked much older than what she really was.

"Nothing, I just happened to be shopping and noticed you were here," Kikyo said slyly. She made eye contact with Kagome and stared her down. This didn't discourage Kagome, but made her stare stubbornly back. She looked at her master confused. She didn't know why this immoral looking female was hitting on him. However, since she was his servant, she felt like she had to do something. Inuyasha shook his head at her and she went back to looking at Kikyo warily.

"I see you have another slut in your midst. See, if you lift that little order I could help you with that," Kikyo mentioned to Inuyasha. Inuyasha sneered at the desperate woman almost 20 feet away from him.

"No, thank you, I actually need someone to keep this sleazy girl I used to date away from me," Inuyasha replied, clearly indicating Kikyo. He turned his attention back toward his food and he resumed eating.

"So how much did you pay for this wench?" She asked, she didn't like that he completely disregarded her when he used to fawn over her like so many do now. However, she didn't care about the others, she wanted Inuyasha. Inuyasha choked on the drink he was consuming.

"I beg your pardon. I don't believe it's your business or right to know what my relationship or dating life is like. You have a restraining order remember," Inuyasha spat back.

"Ha! Just because I have a restraining order doesn't mean I can't inquire about your present situation. So come on, Inu-puppy, you can tell your sexy Kikyo Kitten," She said seductively, and sat in a nearby chair so suggestively, that Miroku looked up to watch her do so. Kagome wrinkled her nose and turned around to continue aiding Shippo. She kept her mouth shut and looked at her master in a questioning glance. He looked back with a very clear indication that he didn't want to see anymore of Kikyo.

"Kikyo, those antics won't work on me. I was the one who ditched your ass; I was the one who called for a restraining order. If you don't quit I'll increase the order's severity," Inuyasha. He told the truth, the sensual attempts didn't do anything to affect him. In fact, it made him cringe in disgust.

Kikyo stiffened and tried to cover up her humiliation by throwing the milkshake in her hand towards Inuyasha. However, she missed her target and it shot toward Miroku, who was still spaced from her sexual attempt. The milkshake splattered all over his face and the cup bounced back on the table. Miroku blinked a few times, trying to analyze the situation to figure out what had happened. He noticed the milkshake and touched a finger to his cheek. In a downward motion, he swung his finger back around to his eyes. He eyed it, expressionless, then stuck it in his mouth and suggestively sucked on it. Kagome's mouth dropped open, Inuyasha smirked, and Shippo was just clueless as to what was going on as he was currently favoring his previous injuries.

Kikyo, furious at her failed attempts to regain Inuyasha's attentions, huffed at the group and gloomily stomped off in the opposite direction from whence she came. She threw a rude gesture in their general direction and disappeared.

"Sorry about that, Kagome. She used to be my girlfriend until she became jealous and watchful over everything I do and anyone I'm with," he explained quickly, wanting to forget their encounter. She nodded, realizing he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

They finished their meal and started heading out of the mall. Miroku remembered something he had to do and asked them to wait. Shippo wanted to go into a kid's store that happened to be in front of them so they allowed him. Inuyasha and his servant were left to their conversations while they waited on the rest of the group.

"Inuyasha?" She said her master tentatively. He grunted to let her know he was listening. She had to get this question out; it had been bugging her since she left the arena with her horrid old master.

"I wanted to ask, why did you choose me?" Inuyasha felt his heart skip a little. He didn't know why he choose this girl, he just had a feeling. His gut told him she would ask eventually, but he still didn't know what to say. So he made something up to satisfy her for a little until he could actually come up with a truthfully answer.

"Sesshoumaru mentioned his interest. I agreed so we got you," he said. She seemed satisfied with the answer. She didn't let him know, but she knew he was lying. She'll get the answer eventually and was pleased with his current response. Shippo came out of the store with Miroku soon following.

Miroku spoke briefly about needing to meet up with Sango and asked Inuyasha if he could hitch a ride. Inuyasha complied and they exited the mall. Inuyasha also agreed to let Shippo live with them until they found a home for the kitsune.

They got into the black convertible and raced out into the streets, Kagome in the front seat and Miroku in the back. Miroku egged Inuyasha to do something stupid in the car while Kagome tried to discourage the action. Inuyasha just laughed at both attempts.

Suddenly a bright blood red SUV sped up to match Inuyasha's speed and swerved. Inuyasha spun the wheel to get out of the way of the giant vehicle, barely missing getting clipped by it. The vehicle got into his lane and stayed in front of him. Inuyasha shouted vulgar obscenities out the window and threw the driver a bird.

The driver slowed down and Inuyasha honked his horn lightly and continued to shout curses at the stupid reckless driver. Inuyasha drove closer to the SUV's bummer to prove his point, "Get moving". The vehicle in front responded by slamming on their brakes. Inuyasha almost ran into their back and honked his horn savagely.

Finally the road opened into four lanes and Inuyasha swerved viciously, laying on his horn and sped away from the vehicle. The vehicle sped up and matched his speed; he rolled down the window and shouted profanity at the motorist. Again the driver swerved dangerously towards Inuyasha, almost side-swiping his car.

"Holy shit, you dumbass! Get off the fucking road if you can't fucking drive right!" Inuyasha screamed over his tires and brakes.

Finally the SUV relented its attempt on the convertible's passengers' lives. Inuyasha shook his head and indicated to Kagome and Miroku without shifting his eyes off the road. He didn't want another attack against him to catch him unawares.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked, his eyes, though not visible to Miroku, filled with concern. Kagome, trying to calm her racing heart with her hands from the recent adrenaline rush, nodded that she was okay. He noticed she was shaking like a leaf in the wind, but didn't mention that he had.

"Miroku?" He asked his old friend. His friend hissed and Inuyasha glanced in his rearview mirror to look at the male in the back.

"Y-yah, I-I'm fine," Miroku stuttered. "just you might have to clean the backseat." Inuyasha gave him an analytical glimpse. Miroku gulped visibly, knowing well what his friend was going to shout again.

"U-um, I kinda…kinda had an accident," Miroku muttered sheepishly. Inuyasha's eyes flashed in anger but didn't lash out at his friend. It wasn't really his fault, he was just scared to death.

"Shit…," he uttered under his breath. They continued to drive in silence until they arrived at Inuyasha's garage.

Inuyasha got out when Miroku got out and turned to him.

"Hey, man, I'm not mad at yah, but since it's your bodily fluids could you please clean it," Inuyasha said sternly. Miroku nodded and they all walked into the entrance hall. Inuyasha ushered Kagome into the kitchen, Miroku following, and had her sit at the table. He motioned for Miroku to follow, Miroku cooperated, not wanting to push Inuyasha's already short temper.

The boys had disappeared and Kagome sat in silence staring at the table's wood work. She wasn't really looking at it, but staring past it. She had been scared for her life, but noticed Inuyasha had made sure she was okay and had treated her with gentle care, before dealing with Miroku. He had been so concerned for her wellbeing. He had only stopped because of Miroku. She sighed and looked back at the door in anticipation, waiting for Miroku and Inuyasha to come back.

When they came back, Miroku looking a little miffed sat at her right and quirked a sheepish eyebrow at her. He now wore a blood-red t-shirt and black pants. She shrugged and understood that it couldn't have been helped. She turned back to the door to wait for her master. He showed up and sat at her left and leaned back into the chair, his head falling over the top. Kagome looked at him, worry written clearly all over her face.

Inuyasha raised his hands up to his face and rubbed the skin and muscles forcefully to prevent a future headache. He pulled his hands off and noticed that Kagome was watching him. He looked at her and smiled warily. She seemed satisfied with that and sat back in her chair, resuming her earlier actions of staring off into space.

"Man, that was scary," Miroku muttered. Inuyasha nodded in agreement. He started to mess with the center piece.

"I'd like to know who that was. I know I've pissed a few people off in the past, but I've never had anyone actually try to run into me," Inuyasha replied. Then it hit him full force.

"Miroku, Kikyo had an SUV. I'm not sure what color hers was, but I know she had an SUV," Inuyasha said, shooting straight up.

"And if I'm correct that makes her inside the twenty feet or less zone!" Inuyasha said in an excited whisper. He shot up and ran to the phone across the room, nearly knocking over the table. He dialed a number and waited.

"Yes, I'd like to report a complaint or claim, or whatever the hell it is." He paused and listened. "Yes, no. I have an idea that someone who I put a restraining order on, not only broke that but also tried to either kill or maim us." He paused again, his face still holding that same excitement. "Yes, thank you. I can and I will. Yes, thanks. Bye."

He slammed the phone on the hook and punched the arm.

"Hell yes! I got that bitch!" Inuyasha whooped and hollered and ran about the room, just missing the island several times in the middle of the kitchen. Kagome and Miroku sat back, watching and not sure whether Inuyasha was okay or if they should be fleeing for their lives to get away from a maniac.

He stopped and noticed them staring.

"Don't ya'll see it? If that was Kikyo we don't have to worry about if someone is going to come back and try to kill us or something. If it was Kikyo that means she broke the order, meaning she'll go to jail for it!" Inuyasha almost shouted exuberantly. Kagome finally smiled and got up to run around the kitchen with her master. Miroku just sat in his chair, his shaking head in his hand.

"Both morons, both crazy lunatics," he muttered under his breath, too low for them to hear him above their merry-making. He chuckled quietly and watched in amusement.

Suddenly Miroku felt a vibration coming from the borrowed pants he was wearing. He pulled out his phone and looked at the screen. _Shit…._He thought. Opened up the device and prepared himself for what he knew was going to happen.

Suddenly everything got quiet except for a yelling noise coming from the receiver of Miroku's cell. Miroku held his phone as far as his arm could let him.

"You were supposed to be here an hour ago! Where the hell are you?!" the speaker screamed into the phone. Miroku looked at Inuyasha apologetically, who in turn shrugged, and walked to the adjacent room to talk to his very angry girlfriend. She wasn't possessive, just worried and protective. Miroku understood and just played along whenever she went on her little rampages.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, both shrugged and resumed to running around the kitchen and started to make a game out of it. They started to chase each other and pounce on one another when his parents came into the room. Inuyasha and Kagome happened to be laughing and didn't realize their particular position, i.e. Kagome was straddling Inuyasha and had his hands pinned to the ground, until his parents and the two playmates made eye contact.

"Well, Yash, seems you are enjoying your new servant. Sorry to have disturbed you," his father said awkwardly.

"No dad, it's not what you think…" he was interrupted by his step-mother.

"That's okay if you want to do that sort of thing, but please do it in your own room and in your own time," she said coolly. Inuyasha turned his attention at his step-mother and glared at her. He quickly looked at Kagome and asked her to get off.

"Do not assume things are happening, mother. We happened to have been playing a game. You just came in at the wrong place and time," Inuyasha said expressionless. His mother glared back at her step-son. Inuyasha gave a small look of disgust and looked down at Kagome.

"C'mon, I'm pretty sure we have to save Miroku from Sango now," Inuyasha said urgently, gently coaxing her to move to the door. His father stopped him and pulled out Inuyasha's hand. There he snuck something and closed the clawed hand before Inuyasha could see what it was and pushed Inuyasha firmly but gently to where he was originally. Inuyasha gave a quizzical gaze at the old youkai, but dismissed it, shoving whatever his father gave him in his back pocket and accompanied Kagome into the room where Miroku was.

Miroku, looking thoroughly abashed, gave a relieved glance at Kagome and Inuyasha when they entered the room and pointed towards the general direction of Inuyasha's garage. He mouthed that they needed to started heading toward's Sango's before she explodes. Inuyasha chuckled and nodded. The three headed back to the car, where they found Shippo fast asleep in the back seat. Kagome cradled the fox-demon in her arms and walked to the passenger side of the car.

Inuyasha looked at her as he got into the driver's seat. He thought of how beautiful and motherly she looked before starting the ignition back up. They sped once again back out onto the streets towards Miroku's angry girlfriend.

They arrived at Sango's and walked up the stairs to her apartment. She wasn't as ritzy as Miroku or Inuyasha but she had a decent place of her own. She owned a few of the apartments adjacent to her main apartment and would transfer to each one with the doors that connected on the inside.

Miroku knocked on the door, looking as if he was on his deathbed or making his own headstone. Finally the door opened, Sango launched herself into his arms and pulled him inside, clinging to his limbs and kissing his neck in a desperate need. She slammed the door, not realizing the other two individuals and left them gaping at the door.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, her receiving and giving a similar glance and both shrugged. Walked back to the car and sped off.

They arrived at the house a little after 8 and quietly walked up, Inuyasha leading the way and Kagome with Shippo in her arms. Inuyasha had talked to his parents on the way back from Sango's and told them about Shippo's situation. They agreed to let the little demon stay in their room. Inuyasha was for one glad that the kitsune wasn't staying in his room. Throughout the day, he had developed a fondness for Kagome and wanted to get to know her more. They crept down the hall, careful not to wake the sleeping fox-child and walked into his parents room.

His parents had conveniently set up a make-shift bed for Shippo and Kagome walked over to it to place him in the bundle of blankets. He snagged a blanket in his sleep and turned over, continuing in his dream world.

Inuyasha indicated to the door with his head, Kagome nodded and they walked out silently. They walked briskly back to Inuyasha's bedroom. Kagome walked in and threw herself onto the bed, giving out an audible cry. Inuyasha looked at her then back at the door. He shut the door gently and secretly bolted the door. He didn't know what would happen if he got to know Kagome a little more, but he just wanted to be on the safe side so his parents, or Shippo, didn't come walking in if something did occur.

He turned back to her and walked in long yet solemn strides to her. She gazed in his general direction and smiled sweetly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, she looked away distantly, trying to size up the best answer. She turned back to him when she found the one she was satisfied with.

"Yah, I am," she decided to say simply. She cocked her head at him and waited for him to say more. She stopped though because she suddenly had a question pop into her head.

"Yash?" he looked at her.

"Do you like me, other than just being your servant?" she asked hesitantly. Inuyasha gazed at her, no emotions to reveal what was going on inside. She looked at him in a worried way and waited for him to answer.

He looked down and tried to make up his mind on what to do. He really wanted to let her know his interest in her, but didn't want to be too rash. However he really wanted her to know his feelings.

Finally making up his mind, he decided to chance it all and throw reason out the window. He pounced on top of her and kissed her full on the lips. Her eyes went wide with astonishment, but didn't push him away. Actually she encouraged his attempt, pumping up his ego and his confidence. He nudged his tongue gently against her soft lips and waited for her to respond. Respond she did, she opened her mouth wide and rose her tongue to greet his.

Emboldened by his attempt's success he began to slide his long clawed fingers up and down her arm. Goosebumps rose all on her skin and she arched her back into his chest, encouraging more. His heart beat quickened and his eyes widened as she opened herself to him. He took the offer gratefully and parted with her mouth to rain nips and kisses down her throat. He heard her gasp, and proceeded to give in to his desire for her.

Kagome wasn't sure why she was allowing this demon to take advantage of her in such a manner, but didn't care to know either. She had only known him for barely two days, but felt like she had known him for years and had simply forgotten he was there, like a long lost friend. She felt him move further down her neck until he placed his lips on her collarbone. He looked up at her, his eyes not only asking but pleading for permission. She was surprised by his forwardness and that he would actually ask permission of his servant, when clearly he was her master. However, she didn't dwell on the thought and dug her nails into his back, indicating she wanted more.

He smiled at her, relieved that she would allow him and continued his ministrations. He stopped at his shirt that was currently on her body, deciding he didn't need the shirt anymore; he took a claw and sliced the shirt down the middle until it was cut in half in the front. He lifted her up and ripped the shirt off of her. She had worn a hoodie all day to also prevent anyone from noticing she didn't have undergarments of her own, so there was no need to take off her bra.

Her chest lay bare under his scrutiny, but his clawed hand rubbed small circles on her taunt belly and came to rest right under her breast. He felt her heart beat rapidly beneath his rough hand, felt the urge to sooth her heart. He scooped her up in his arms, wanting the pants so simply pulling them off of her and carried her naked body to the bathroom.

* * *

Please R&R! Lol, lemon obviously coming up in the next chappy! I'll try to update quickly for those of you who like lemons.


	7. Chapter 6: My loving Master

Yay! My lemon chappy is up! Yay for awesome lemonity-lemoniness! lol. Hope all you lemon fans out there enjoy this one!

* * *

Chapter 6 

Inuyasha barred the door to the bathroom upon entering it. His heart raced frantically at what most assuredly would occur. He snuck a glance at the nude creature in his arms. She looked positively breathtaking. Her gorgeous long ebony hair gracefully and seductively draped over her shoulders and polled on top of her chest. The long tendrils of hair lightly wrapped around his fingers and arms and her breasts. Her deep chocolate brown eyes held the excitement and anticipation of their current situation. He almost visibly gulped when he stole a look further down her body.

Her breasts, full and perfect, stood out the most and one even was pressed flush innocently into his ribs. It had been conveniently placed there when he had drew her into his arms. He dare not glance any further down the goddess's physique, lest he should lose himself to the whims of the beast within him in advance. The animal within him roared in negligence when Inuyasha ignored its internal cries. He promised mentally he would eventually be liberated. The monster relented, but tensed its muscles like a spring, ready to pounce at any given moment.

Without placing his servant down, he somehow managed to turn on the taps to allow it to begin filling the luxurious tub with bubbly, sudsy water. She reached up to his concentrated face and drew his to hers. She hesitated for second to gaze at his face, memorizing everything, then quickly closed the distance and kissed him desperately on the lips. It was a needy kiss, which, unbeknownst to her, had caused the creature within Inuyasha's chest to rumble in pleasure. Inuyasha drew away, Kagome's eyes reflecting her confusion, and he smiled as he turned the taps off with his foot. He curved his spine to bend down slowly. He let the woman slide her alluring body that whispered sensually to him into the soapy water. He shuddered, aroused and stimulated by the body rubbing against his. Her fingers grasped at his sleeves in an attempt to hold on. He grinned toothily at her desperate wanting and leaved with his knee on the edge of the tub and the other standing straight on the white marble floor below him to give a slow, deliberate kiss. She immediately relaxed, realizing it wasn't over, dropped her arms to her sides and unconsciously spreading her legs.

He pulled back and smiled seductively at her. The small female felt her heart skip a beat and her inner walls clench with patient excitement. She decided to please her master and licked her lips provocatively. He almost purred, but halted veering his attention back at his task at hand.

He reached past her head and picked up a washcloth and the body-wash container. It smelled of him, but he didn't mind; the more of him he sensed on her, the more pleased he would be. He poured an estimated amount onto the soft material and rubbed it so it turned into a soft lather.

Gingerly, the half demon set the soap down and reached around Kagome's back to push her delicately forward; therefore, gaining access to her smooth back. Before he continued his task, he took a claw-tipped finger and ran it down her back, following her spine. She quaked underneath his nail and let out a purr. The demon chuckled and proceeded.

Deliberately he smoothed the piece of fabric over her flawless skin. Goosebumps rose to meet the cloth caused by the intimate and endearing touches. The internally battling hanyou rubbed the body-wash in wide, arching circles. Her parts that were so close that he could touch them, remained within his sight, taunting him. The creature growled in exasperation, wanting to be let free. The stubborn dog-demon would allow no such liberty at the current moment.

Finally finishing her back, Inuyasha placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and guided her to lean back against the walk of the tub. She obeyed and patiently waited.

The nervous demon ignored the beast's protesting jabs to take her now and reached across to clean her arm on the opposite side. He drew out her hand from the warm water and rubbed every finger. He glided the washcloth along the underside of her appendage. He repeated the process on the side closest to him.

Setting his face, he hesitantly reached up to her slender neck where her jaw and neck connected and descended slowly down her body. He finally reached her large, tempting breasts and sighed internally. Inside, Inuyasha was quaking and yearned more than ever to fulfill his desire for this magnificent creature that lay so sensually and vulnerably before him and his increasingly urging beast.

Kagome watched his face intently as he commenced in cleansing her bosoms. Her toes wriggled with glee at his attention. Her heart had started to thrum faster within her chest, making it difficult to breathe under his hot fingers. She began whimpering and mewling in absolute need of him.

Inuyasha noticed her nipple straining in their fleshy chambers. His keen ears told him her heart was rapidly beating. The sounds she made almost sent him into a sex-filled frenzy. Another scent besides his overpowering body-wash wafted up to his nose and infested itself there. His mouth began to salivate and his member quivered threateningly. He forced this erection back down and continued to thoroughly clean her body. He gestured wordlessly for her to stand up in the tub, not trusting his voice. The slender woman stood apprehensively before him, the bubbles and water streaming down her figure, making her more attractive. He ignored his primal urges and reached for the shower head, dropping the cloth to the floor.

Inuyasha turned on one of the taps and waited for the water to heat to a certain degree that felt comfortable on his fingers, walked to Kagome's back and rinsed her from all the suds. He felt her shiver as he glided his free hand down to wipe away any remaining bubbles. He moved to her front and started to repeat the same process. The little woman suddenly grabbed his shirt and whimpered next to his ear. Her master allowed her to continue her whimperings while he ran water over her front.

A satisfying gasp split the air when the demon suddenly cupped his servant's breast in his hand. He rolled the tender flesh between his fingers and grinned as she threw her head back, her mouth open in a silent scream. This exposed her other breast to his view and he licked his lips hungrily. However, he didn't indulge in suckling her now; he still had to clean her.

Inuyasha picked up the damp cloth again, raised a finger to touch lips, silencing her. Kagome eyed him intensely and erotically, calling out to him. He gave a husky chuckle, his hormones on overdrive, and sending his vocal cords and octave lower. He duplicated the process, reaching around her and grabbing the body-wash yet again. She groaned in sexual frustration at his determination to have her clean. All she knew was that she was going to sweat it all off anyway, so why did it matter? She gave him a childish pout, which he gave a smug grin in return. He reached back around to set the bottle down, this time giving her earlobe a quick nip. The abrupt spike in her aura revealed to him that the small bite had done its job: giving her a little satisfaction while still managing to keep his own.

The servant mumbled inaudible words of disgruntlement as her master resumed cleansing her. He rubbed her belly, right under her chest to her lower abdomen. He ceased his circular moving hand to move lower, cleaning her thighs. Lathering her inner thighs, he was around the vicinity where her scent was strongest and nearly stopped in his task completely. He shook his head a little and continued to her shins and calves, running the washcloth quickly over that.

Kagome felt so trapped at having to stay still while he cleaned her. To help ease her pleasuring needs, she ran her fingers through his silky silver hair and rubbed his skull whenever she felt a burst of ecstasy ram into her.

Finally finished with her legs he grabbed the head of the shower again and rinsed each leg, gently stroking her when he came to her inner thighs. This simple act sent her world into a dizzying daze and made her obsession for her owner grow ten-fold.

Inuyasha picked up the wet material for the last time. His blood pounded in his ears as he poured a small amount of the body-wash onto the already damp and bubbly cloth. He gazed at her face, determined.

Kagome sensed that something was different and waited apprehensively for her master to go on. He came to her slowly and placed his free hand at the small of her back. Leaning back, the demon balanced her body on that hand and she saw his other occupied hand reach somewhere out of sight.

Instantly her body grew rigid and moaned in her lust-filled haze. He had began cleaning her most intimate of parts. Rubbing the cloth gently over the folds, she cried out as each motion of his hand sent little electric vibes scattering throughout her body and on her skin.

Suddenly the washcloth was gone and what replaced it was even more gratifying than the cloth.

Unable to hold his chained beast any longer, he let it loose, throwing him into a frantic lustful search to mate with this available and opportune female. His fingers explored the innards of her womanhood and was extremely delighted and aroused to find not only was she tight, wet and warm, but she was also a virgin. He had already known this in the past, not sensing another had claimed her, but still felt the impulse to check anyway.

Kagome arched her back, exposing her vulnerability and baring more to his whims. He growled possessively and hungrily and ran his tongue hotly over the skin between her breasts and reaching her neck. His minion, soon approaching to be his lover, took in air with a hiss and ran her nails along his back in her aroused state. This urged him on as he grabbed some water and hastily rinsed off her pubic section of her anatomy and he wrapped his muscled arms around her waist, hoisting her out of the bath tub. She responded by wrapping each leg intimately around his hips and rubbed herself against him.

All reason had flowed out of his head at this time, too far gone to come back anytime soon. His lips searched hers frantically, but were not in vain. Her luscious lips soon found his and they lip-locked for a few moments. She pulled at his clothing and he smiled against her wonderful mouth.

"Not yet, love," he breathed into her ear, his voice deep and filled with desire for her. Kagome felt her walls clench enviously again, demanding to have him. Instinctively she grinded her hips into his waist, reminding him of what she wanted and he made his way to his bed.

They landed on his mattress with a very unceremonious plop and pushed themselves to his pillows. Kissing as if deprived, Inuyasha drew his claws gently across the skin over her breast while suckling on the other. The nipples hardened under his ministrations and she grasped at anything she could get her hands on, begging and pleading desperately for more.

So responsive was this woman that Inuyasha hated himself for leaving once again. He pried himself from her alluring arms and walked back to the bathroom to grab a towel. When he came back out, he found her in the most provocative position he could imagine. She had drawn up her legs and was currently pleasuring herself. He felt himself go rock hard and started to shake with lust.

He walked slowly up to her, not wanting her to stop in her own self-relieving masturbation, but needed to at least dry her dripping figure so as not to get cold. He climbed up onto the bed and gently ceased her passionate acts of sexual liberation. She moaned in disappointment and growled at him in a very familiar way that invoked the thought that she looked like him. She scowled and pouted much as a child would, but let him dry her.

Finally lifting her head and placing the folded towel underneath her head, got up and undressed. He made sure the movements were painfully slow so that she got to see everything. Before too long, he stood before her, baring all he had to offer. Her eyes widened ravenously, wanting him very vehemently. He didn't smile, he was too nervous, but simply lifted a leg over the bed's edge to ease up and then lifted the other leg to be completely on. Her eyes never wavered from his cock, but stared at it in obvious want. _Oh my god__,…__ I wonder if that's due to his demonic blood…_

The demon master walked on his hands and knees until he straddled her waist._ Here goes __noth__…_Her thoughts banished from her head as he reached up to cup her bosom. He lowered his head to lap at her other breast. She immediately arched her back to push the breast further into his hot mouth. He nipped at her peaked breast until he drew his salivating mouth away and reached up eagerly to take in her earlobe. She gasped at his actions and grinded her hips against his, growing hotter and wetter when she felt a hot length brush her leg. He worried the skin on her ear a little, gaining a few surprised and satisfied gasps and moans.

Suddenly deep within his chest she began to feel a deep pulsing growl that eventually erupted from his lips when he opened them. She bit her lip promiscuously, and decisively determined she couldn't take it anymore.

"Master. Master, please…please oh! Take me!" she gasped against his shoulder as he was giving particular attention to her shoulders and collarbone. She felt hot air brush past the damp areas that had been occupied by his mouth as he lifted his head in a chuckle.

"Patience, my love. I'll be there before you know it," He grinned at her lazily. She sighed, exasperated and urged him with her hips. Pleading with her eyes, she begged him silently to take her. He didn't respond but ran a sloping trail of nips followed with licks until he reached the juncture of her legs.

She spread her limbs in anticipation but he grinned mischievously at her. Starting from the inside of her knee, he bit the soft skin of her inner thighs gently. He trailed until he reached the folds of her maidenhood. Placing a hand underneath each cheek of her bottom, he lifted her hips up to his face. Giving her a lustful gaze, he stuck out his tongue and licked the lips around it. She moaned and urged him for more.

Suddenly she screamed in utmost bliss, ecstasy ripping through her as he plunged his long tongue deep within her core. He wiggled and swirled his tongue within her as she clutched at the bed linen around their intertwined bodies. It wasn't before too long when she felt her walls clench in its release and spilt its juices into his awaiting mouth. He lapped up all of her and set her lower half back down on the bed. She looked up at him warmly and reached up to embrace him. He gave a husky laugh in response.

"I'm not done yet," he said quietly, his eyes beaming at her. Her eyes widened in shock. There was more? She dropped her arms back to her sides and waited. He adjusted himself; his manhood poised above her womanhood and looked at her, his eyes seeking permission. She hesitantly lifted her head and placed a slow, trusting kiss on his lips. That was all he needed to know.

Capturing her lips in his, he suddenly plunged his cock within her folds with a sharp thrust of his hips, feeling her walls stretch and pulse deliciously around him. He had felt a barrier give way and heard her shriek in pain into his mouth. He slid into her until she completely sheathed his throbbing length. Tears streaked hot trails down her face at the pain.

Kagome felt a warm inviting tongue lap at her tears and kiss her cheeks to ease her pain. He didn't move within her but patiently waited until she was ready.

The pain soon ebbed away and she began to feel restless and hungry for more of his body. The two lovers looked at each other, one waited with concerned written on their face, the other's slowly releasing the tension in their face from anguish it had previously experienced.

Kagome started to shift her hips, letting him know it was okay to proceed. He took the hint wordlessly and slowly pulled himself out. Frantic and thinking that he was abandoning her, she grabbed his shoulders. He only got as far a

Suddenly he thrust his hips into her with a forceful snap. She gasped as electricity sparked up and down her body, creating goose bumps to rise in pleasurable desire for her master. Encouraged by the spike in her scent and by the fingernails digging sensually into the skin on his shoulders, Inuyasha pulled out slowly again and slammed into her once more. She moaned and gasped each time. She reached up, her head rolling forward from its arched position, and pulled his face to her.

"Fa-a-aster," She demanded. He was quick to obey her command and increased his tempo, thrusting erotically into her core. Her moans simultaneously grew in volume and she gripped at anything that was within arms' reach. She finally settled with clutching his sides and as he drove into her she clenched her fingers, driving her nails into his skin, further sending him in a stimulating and steamy desirous frenzy.

"FASTER, INUYASHA!" She cried to him. He drove into her as fast as he could go. Rolling his hips and giving a quick snap at the end seemed to do the trick perfectly. She screamed and shouted in wordless oblivion, not caring what came out of her mouth.

Inuyasha felt her walls clench in a familiar way and thrusted into her quicker to reach his climax. Kagome opened her mouth to scream his name as he reached his climax and screamed hers, emptying his seed deep within her.

Kagome felt his hot juices fill her until she couldn't be filled anymore. They collapsed in unison, Inuyasha falling to the side so as not to crush her under his weight, and settled into each others' arms. Still completely sheathed within her, Inuyasha lethargically drove his nose into her hair, taking in a large breath. She smelled absolutely enticing, and, of course, a little did have to do with the fact they had just mated. He smelled not only her own individual scent, but his mixed with it.

Pulling the comforters out from underneath them to cover them, Inuyasha wrapped his arms protectively and possessively around his human lover and servant. Kagome drew into his warmth seeking it like a homeless person seeking shelter, and sighed contently. The demon intertwined a leg around hers and they fell fast asleep in each others' arms.

* * *

So, you likes? Please R&R!!! -Dark


	8. Chapter 7: Morning!

Sorry for the long update!! I got seriously busy with homework and was trying to find an idea what to do with chapter. It'll get more action later on, but for now it'll be a day-by-day sorta thing. shrugs whatever, I don't know what i'm even saying. Enjoy this chapter, for I enjoyed writing it (cause it kinda reminds me of my relationship with my guy ) but whatever. I don't own any of these characters.

* * *

Chapter 7: Morning! 

Kagome shifted in her blanket of warmth, but was suddenly restricted by two warm barriers. Bewildered, she looked up with her big, doe-like eyes and smiled.

Her master slept soundlessly, his silvered hair framing his face elegantly. A strand of hair, flung over his face, seemed to tickle him. He reached up involuntary to brush the irritation to the side. He didn't quite make putting his arm back down, so it came to rest on his face, one finger hooking humorously in his mouth and pulling down his lip. She giggled at her unsuspecting master and gazed at his face intently.

_He looks so peaceful, so beautiful. _She thought. She brought down her hand to his chest, and withdrew, alarmed. She reached up the sheets and lifted them, exposing his breast. She brought up a quivering hand to her mouth. For there on his chest were numerous, arching and horrible scars, all crisscrossing and knotting. She brought up a finger and traced the terrible lines delicately. His body shivered and shuddered in response to her gentle caresses.

She brought her lips to his bosom and kissed each scar as she could tenderly and lovingly. His body only responded by trembling more, but never enough to wake him. She looked up at him beneath her long eyelashes and breathed gently, letting her breath glide across his chest. He shuddered violently and let out a groan, shifting to a new position. He had turned to lie on his back, one arm around her waist and one flung across his torso. His mouth hung open and his legs spread wide to gain a more comfortable position.

Kagome suddenly got an idea and smirked at her slumbering master. With a single lustful sigh, she kissed his chest one more time then took in his nipple and swirled it within the folds of her oral muscle, producing a groan. Grinning with satisfaction she licked one particularly large scar, and felt his breath hitch. She nipped at his chest and licked the puckered skin that her teeth had produced.

She nibbled down to his belly button. Taking her skillful tongue, she dipped it into his navel and swirled it. His hands gripped the sheets around him and he let out an animalistic moan and panted in time with her motions.

Kagome continued downward, nipping and licking. She finally reached his quivering member. She grinned and licked her lips hungrily. She lifted her hand to his testicles and wrapped her hand around them. All the muscles in his body tensed, sliding silkily over his bones. She rolled them in her fingers and waited for him to react.

She didn't have to wait long and she was very pleased with his reaction. He growled and thrusted his hips into her hand, pleading her for more with his whimpering. She complied and ran a finger along the underside of his anatomy.

His response was groaning and shoving his hips into her hand in desperation. She smirked smugly at him and placed a hand at each of his slender hips. She looked down and sighed nervously. She had never done this before and he was pretty large. Of course, she had never seen any guy's but his, but she still thought that he had to be bigger than the standard.

She gazed up his body with utmost longing and anxiety. She looked at his masculine finesse. His broad shoulders and broad chest exposed all his horrible scars and she briefly wondered how he had gotten them, before dismissing the thought.

She let her eyes continue to wander from his strong, broad chest to his slender waist. His muscles glided over his stomach, clenching and unclenching in sync with his panting. She cocked her head and lifted a finger to glide it across his taunt stomach, making his breath hitch again and making his muscles stand out. Her other hand gripped his hip with desirous need.

Kagome bit her lip sensuously and licked her lips again to wet them. She placed her hand back on his other hip and lowered her head.

She brought her lips onto his tip and felt it twitch with excitement. With a breath of finality she took in his length orally. He let out a gasp and began to moan, bucking his hips into her suckling mouth. She watched his body and face intently from her intimate position between his legs. She began to feel her core become tight, wet and hot from just watching him in his slumbering ecstasy.

Kagome drew a line with her tongue along his length and then covered it once again with her mouth. Slowly drawing back, she grazed her bottom teeth along the underside of him. He howled in his erotic fantasy and his hands flew to her head. Massaging it, and encouraging for more.

She sucked harder and drew her teeth a little harder down his member once more. She pulled and pushed her head back and forth taking him in.

Finally, she felt something weird, but familiar. Like last night, he member began throbbing, but unlike last night, she hadn't consumed the cum that came from him. His seed spilt into her mouth with a final push of his hips.

She instantly gagged at the taste and the amount. It wasn't bad tasting, just unexpected. She swished the new substance in her mouth, mixing it with her saliva for a bit, and then swallowed. It was a lot to swallow, so she had to take two gulps to get it down her throat.

Kagome smacked her mouth and moved her tongue around. It had been a weird taste. It tasted of a mixture of woods, apples, and…it just tasted masculine. It just tasted like him.

The liquid was weird too. Milky, yet congealing, she was confused by the way it felt. The little bit that had missed her mouth and hit her arm had started to dry and turn clear. She stared at it in great interest and poked at it.

She looked up curiously at him, only to find his eyes wide open and his lips grinning from ear to ear. He chuckled and reached up to grab her from under her arms and slid her up his body. Reveling in each others' bodies, both shivered lustfully. He brushed a piece of hair that had been thrown in her face, from taking him in orally.

Kagome was kind of a shy one when it came to intimacy so she avoided his gaze and feigned interest in a certain gargantuan scar that splayed across his torso. He realized she was faking and drew his hand up to push up her chin. He wanted to see her eyes; they were absolutely lovely anyway.

"What's the matter, Kags?" He asked. She blushed and turned her head away.

"I've never really done that before. It kinda shocked and embarrassed me that you woke up while I was doing that," She muttered shakily. She couldn't see his face, but felt his chest rumble and shake as he laughed.

"Why so bashful all of the sudden? You weren't at all fazed last night," He reminded her. She felt her face glow red hot and he laughed harder.

"Seriously, Kag. Is that all that is bothering you?" He asked sincerely. She nodded meekly. He let out a few huffs of laughter through his nose, making her bounce slightly on his belly, her breasts bouncing and pillowing on his taunt stomach. He shivered inside at this.

Inuyasha arched his slender but strong neck down to her face and made eye contact.

"You were wonderful, both last night and this morning. More than wonderful, brilliant actually!" He exclaimed. He stuck out his tongue and licked her cheek affectionately. He added with a huskier voice, "You actually make me crave more of you, though I have already taken all of you." His eyes drooped with want.

Kagome blushed even harder, as if it was possible, and hid her face in the dip of his neck. Inuyasha grinned.

"Don't worry, 'Gome. You may be modest now, but give a few more weeks of this kind of treatment, and you'll practically be leaping into my lap for more this," He rubbed his face teasingly in her hair.

"Are you so sure of that, dog boy?" Kagome said defiantly from his neck. She reached around to a spot on his back with lightening speed. Inuyasha stared bewildered at the girl that lay bare on top of him.

"Kag, what are yo…," Inuyasha stopped mid-sentence. For Kagome had found the one spot on his body that was particularly ticklish. He yelped and tried to hop and scuttle away from her torturous grasp, but to no avail. She cackled evilly.

"Too confident you are, Inu, with your seduction skills. See how you feel when you are succumbed to…Tickle Torture!!!" Kagome howled with glee. Inuyasha, tears running down his face from laughing involuntarily, tried to pry the persistent female off of him.

"Ack! Stop! Haha! St-stop!!" Inuyasha yelled.

Suddenly the torturous tickles stopped. Inuyasha gulped visibly and looked at his mate. She had a more mellow, yet hooded and crazy craved look about her that reminded him somewhat of a bitch in heat. _Shit…_He thought, but then grinned wickedly at her. _My assumptions are already becoming true. _

Then Inuyasha had an idea and grinned more diabolically at this heated girl.

He grabbed her arms and made to seem like he was going to commence in more lustful and sexual activities when he suddenly threw her at full force upward.

Shocked, Kagome didn't realize she was in air for a second then started to scream when she realized she was coming back down.

By the time she had landed, Inuyasha's dead-sexy body had vanished. She looked around in absolute confusion. Where had her lover gone to?

Unbeknownst to Kagome, Inuyasha had slipped underneath the bed and was hiding, suspended with his arms and legs taunt and pressed into the wood that made the frame of the bed. He grinned as he felt her move above him in an apprehensive and confused way.

Inuyasha heard her slide her luscious body to the edge of the body and swing her feet around to dangle at the end. Jumping from the height of the bed, her feet landed with a thud softly on the ground. Inuyasha waited in excitement in his little game of hide-and-seek.

Kagome, dropped her body to the ground and looked underneath the bed and found him there. She scuttled her body so hers was directly under and facing his. She looked up at him coyly, which he found so endearing. She purred at him and watched his obvious reaction as his member twitched at her and started to harden.

He dropped bodily on top of her. He was careful not to crush her underneath his weight, but still landed heavily, each of his four limbs tabling his weight evenly. He noticed she didn't mind this at all and even pressed herself more into him.

Inuyasha grinned a little and kissed her slowly and deliberately. He invaded her mouth with his skillful tongue and battled hers. She moaned and pressed her crotch into his. He felt a stirring in his loins, but ignored them.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pencil rolled out from beneath the bed and stopped with her on top. He gazed contently and lethargically at her from his position.

To Kagome, he looked like a big puppy, which had just gotten his belly rubbed vigorously. She almost imagined him with a tail and his paws up, the tail happily thumping the floor and his tongue lolling out from the side of his mouth as he pants.

She giggled at this visual and saw his confusion at her sudden effervescent behavior.

"Nothing, I just thought of something funny," She said calmly. He shrugged and pushed her off gently, receiving a slight resistance, but allowing him to do it anyway.

He walked to the bathroom, only stopping to wiggle his bare posterior at her and satisfied with her giggled from the floor. He looked around to find his pants. Finding them, he reached inside. He wanted to check his phone for any missed calls.

Pulling out the smooth item, he flipped it open and looked at the screen.

_That's odd…_He mentioned to himself. There had been a missed call, but he knew it wasn't Miroku. That guy was at Sango's and not only would he be "occupied" when he got up, but he also wouldn't be up for a few more hours.

Inuyasha, standing in the bathroom with nothing on, checked the number to the missed call. He absentmindedly started to stroke his length in a very unconcerned manner. He didn't recognize the digits at all. Apparently they had left a voicemail as well, but he ignored that. He was going to call the one who had left that message.

Pressing the 'Send' button on his phone, the phone redialed the number and called. A few rings and someone picked up.

"Hello?" A female voice sounded from the other end. It sounded so familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on who it was.

"Yes, I was wondering who this was, since you called and left a message on my phone," Inuyasha explained. He waited a bit for the answer.

"Why don't you just drop that dead-beat bitch and head to my place, Inu-baby," the voice cooed.

"What the fuck?" He said, drawing the phone incredulously away from his ear for a moment then bringing it back. "What the hell are you talking about, and just who are you?" Inuyasha was getting angry. How dare this bitch think that she can talk to him like that without an explanation?

"What, Inu-honey? You can't remember your true love, Kiki-bunny? Really, those times back then, you know you and me in my bed. I quite miss your huge penis pushing into me," the woman said, babying him and suggesting something to him. His face contorted to disgust.

"Go find a man-whore, Kikyou, he's calling you for a threesome and wants it in the rear too," He said simply and hung up on her. He brought up the number again and blocked it.

Shaking his head in fury he almost forgot about poor Kagome, who was still sitting on the floor looking very naked and very confused.

"It's nothing, Kag. Let's go get you some clothes," He cooed at her, smiling contently at her cute face. She instantly brightened up, but still had an air of confusion.

"Though, I do particularly like you without them, I know my parents would appreciate the thought of modesty," He teased. She blushed and twiddled her thumbs drawing her legs up to her chest, showing everything underneath. He took a few strides and squatted.

Reaching down and minding his claw-tipped nails, he rubbed a knuckle into her exposed clitoris. Her attention immediately zapped to his face and her large breasts heaved with increased breathing. He drew his lips close to hers so that their breaths mingled.

"Let's go get dressed," He whispered huskily. Kagome almost dropped visibly at her exasperation and his ability to easily drive her to a wild state of pure sexual oblivion. Mentally cursing him, she scowled at her demon lover. He in turn, laughed merrily at her frustration.

"Boys...," she muttered. He heard this, but chose not to comment. They really did have to get downstairs for breakfast, lest they should missed it all together. His tummy would not be happy with him if they did miss it, and an unhappy tummy is an equally unhappy demon.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked to their clothes, Inuyasha's either in random piles or in his closet and Kagome's in a pile on the couch.

Inuyasha decided upon a sexy baggy red shirt that had "System of A Down" splayed across the chest. Walking to another part of his room he grabbed a fresh pair of boxers and wiggled them on, along with baggy blue jeans. He sat on a chair, deeming two socks worthy of wearing, and slid them on. Taking his black shoes he pulled them on.

Kagome grabbed a blue and brown peasant shirt and pulled it over her head. She pulled out a pair of pink and blue checkered underwear she slid those on. She grabbed some new tight blue jeans and pulled them on. She slid some blue flats onto her tiny feet.

Both finished, each analyzed the other's apparel for this day. Both approving they walked out of Inuyasha's room.

Entering into the dining room, Kagome and Inuyasha sat in front of Sesshoumaru and their parents. Small, polite mutters of "mornin'" were uttered about the inhabitants.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru and his father stopped eating and sniffed the air from Kagome and Inuyasha. The father grinned and Sesshoumaru simply sneered in disgust.

"I see my little boy has grown up," the father said quietly. Inuyasha's mother looked at Inuyasha curiously.

"What do you mean, dear?" she asked, looking to her husband. Said male looked down at his mate and smiled.

"I'll tell you later, honey," He answered. She shrugged, temporarily satisfied with that answer and continued eating her cereal.

"Man? It's a human, father. Mind you, NOT a demon, who, by the way, are better in bed," Sesshoumaru grimaced.

"Fuck off, Fluffy," Inuyasha hissed as he flicked his small fork at his elder brother. The brother deftly caught it in his other hand, bored with his little brother's attempts to aggravate him.

"My, are you sure you held in your temper when this happened?" Sesshoumaru seethed back. He added, "Oh, never mind, I forgot, you're too weak to hurt her anyway." Inuyasha growled and bent his new fork.

"Weak my ass, I'm not the homo standing in front of the mirror, preening myself every fucking day," Inuyasha hissed. Sesshoumaru growled back.

"I do not spend hou-," Sesshoumaru started.

"Boys, that's enough," their step-mother interrupted the banter. She was still dumbly confused as to what was really going on.

"Whatever," Inuyasha huffed. Sesshoumaru merely drew back into his stoic self, rolling his eyes at his brother.

Inuyasha caught Kagome's attention and inclined his head to the door, she nodded and they left after eating their breakfast.

"So now can you tell me what's going on?" the mother asked again. The father groaned and Sesshoumaru sat quietly and ignored his parents.

Inuyasha and Kagome snuck out to the garage and climbed into his car. She grinned at him happily.

"So where are we going?" Kagome inquired him. Inuyasha smiled without looking at her, while he tried to find his key to the vehicle. Starting the ignition after finding the key, he glanced at her.

"It's a surprise," He said quietly and excitedly.

* * *

So how'd you like? Ain't it cute-sy? I love the cute, romantic relationship so you'll get a lot of that fluff and mush here 


End file.
